Love and Fame
by jyvonne13
Summary: Todd Ryan is a spoiled rotten teen celebrity. His parents take away all his luxuries to teach him a lesson. When he meets abeautiful girl, will he be able to win her heart and get his life back?
1. The Infamous Todd Ryan

**I'm back with another Bratz story! This one takes place i California near Hollywood. Usually i put Stylesville in New York but it's in California this time to fit the circumstances. **

**I don't own Bratz (obviously). Only two or three character's are actually mine, the rest are all Bratz names that i've used.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The Infamous Todd Ryan

Todd Ryan sat in a chair on the set of his show, McRyan High, holding up a mirror. In it was a sixteen year old boy with spiky brown hair that stuck up in all the right places, brown eyes, a completely spotless face, and a smile so pearly white it sparkled in the light. "Hello handsome," he said to himself.

He was known to all as the most popular teen actor on the scene and his show was the most popular. He got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, and all his life he'd never had to work for anything. He had servants to drive him everywhere, clean his room, comb his hair in the mornings, and occasionally he didn't even have to walk on his own. When you had enough money to hire someone to carry you, why should you walk? Some may call him spoiled or conceited but he didn't see it that way. He'd worked hard to get to where he was, wasn't that enough?

He held the mirror out clearly wanting someone to take it (and someone did), then he looked down at his script. While he did there were people surrounding him touching up his face, combing his hair, etc. "Lemonade," he said without looking up. Immediately someone poured him a glass of lemonade and handed it to him. He took a sip of it then realized there was no ice. He held the glass out. "Ice!" He held it out for two seconds and no one put in ice. He looked up from his script. "Hello! I said ice, why is there no ice in this lemonade?"

A woman came over to him and put the ice in his lemonade. "Sorry sir."

He took a sip of his lemonade and continued to review his script.

"Todd and Leah to the set!" the director said.

Todd got out of his chair. "Out of the way people, Todd Ryan coming through!"

Suddenly the door opened. Todd's friend Tyler came through the door. "You just can't count on anyone these days!" he exclaimed.

"What's up dude?" Todd asked. Tyler and Todd had been best friends ever since they both guest starred on Family Matters at 5 years old. Now they were both on the same show McRyan High, a teen drama about a boarding school the show was named for. Although Todd starred in it, Tyler didn't mind, he got paid the same amount.

"I tried to schedule a massage tonight, but they said the space was filled. I'm Tyler Corolley, I always get that massage time," Tyler complained.

"Sucks to be you," Todd said adjusting the collar of his navy blue blazer. For the show he wore khaki pants, a polo shirt, that blazer, and Nike sneaker's as a school uniform along with his favorite silver chain with his initials on it that he always wore for good luck.

"Todd Ryan, you're needed on the set!" the director said again.

"Later buddy," Todd said. He went over to set with his usual swagger. His female co-star Leah was on the set with him. The setting was outside in the moonlight. "What's up Leah? You look nice," he said.

"Thanks Todd."

"Take 1, action," the director said.

Todd got into his performance mode and put on his best Kent McRyan drama face. He took Leah's hand. "I have to do this Danielle."

"You can't. Don is a terrible man, you'll get hurt…" she looked down. "Or worse."

"Nothing you can say will stop me." He looked past her out onto the horizon. "My father wanted me to carry on the legacy of his school. He'd never forgive me if I let someone like Don destroy it."

"You can't go alone," Leah said. "Let me go with you."

Todd pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. "I can't let you do that Dani. It's too dangerous. It's bad enough if I lose my life, but I can't have the burden of you dying as well," he made his voice crack out of sadness. He held her at arms length. "I'll be with Marty, so I won't be alone."

Leah took off the golden locket from around her neck and started to fasten it around Todd's neck. "Take this…"

Todd stopped her. "Dani I can't have your locket. It's special to you…"

She put it around his neck despite his protests. "I want you to have it Kent. If you keep it, then I know you'll come back alive."

Todd put his hands on her shoulders. "In case I don't make it out of this I…" Then he kissed her lips. Todd loved romance scenes, especially since he got to kiss Leah in the majority of the show. He had no feelings for her in that way, but she was a pretty good kisser. He took her hand. "I have to go now Dani. Marty is waiting for me."

He backed up still holding her hands and finally he let go.

"No don't leave!" It wasn't Leah who said it.

"I have to…" Todd looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? That's not in the script…" She looked at him just as confused as he was. He looked out at the camera men and directors. "Who's interrupting me? No one talks while Todd Ryan is acting!"

In the back of the studio Jan, the woman who had gotten him ice, was talking to the caterer. "I need more of those cookies! They're awesome."

"I have more in the truck miss…"

"Hey!" Todd exclaimed angrily. "Excuse me, I'm acting. That means everyone's eyes should be up here, on _me_. Not on your stupid cookies." He needed some way to take out his anger at being interrupted. "Jan."

"Yes Mr. Ryan, sir?" Jan said nervously.

"You're fired," Todd said.

Jan's eyes got wide in disbelief. "Wha…? You can't fire me!"

Todd crossed arms. "Yeah I can, it's my show. I can do whatever I want. You're fired."

"But…"

Todd threw up his hands in frustration. "How much simpler can I put it? We're trying to shoot a scene here and you're wasting my time. Get out!"

Jan reluctantly left before Todd called the security on her.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" the director asked him.

Todd shrugged. "No. Why?"

"Well, who's gonna put ice in your lemonade now?"

Todd thought about that. "Hmm…" He looked around for someone he thought would be fit for the job. "Miles, come over here!" The guy who ironed his clothes and put them in his dressing room came over to him. "When we're done with this scene, I want some fresh lemonade, three cubes of ice but I want them crushed, not cubed."

Miles nodded. "Yes sir." He was determined to get that right before he got fired like Jan.

"Are you ready to continue Mr. Ryan?" the director asked.

"Of course." He looked at everyone giving them a stern look. "If anyone's going to interrupt, leave now!" Everyone was silent for a moment, then someone timidly stood up and nervously walked out of the room but Todd didn't try to stop him. He looked at the director. "Now we can finish."

After a long day of shooting, they finished the entire episode of the show. It was actually an hour long special that would serve as the season finale. Todd was in his dressing room putting on his regular clothes, some baggy jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and his favorite sunglasses that cost over $100.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you decent?" Tyler asked.

Todd opened the door. "Hey Ty," they did their handshake. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

"Pretty harsh of you firing Jan like that," Tyler said as they went down the hallway. "She was hot."

"I can't deal with someone who doesn't listen to me, you know that." They met up with some of their cast members at the front lobby of the studio.

"We're going out to L'Oangerie, you two coming?" Angela asked.

"Of course," Todd said.

"Dinner's on me," Tyler said as he led them all outside.

Todd got home late that evening around 12:30. After having dinner at L'Oangerie, a fancy French restaurant in Hollywood, they went out to the club. He had drunk a lot and was now in the back of his limousine with his head spinning. He was glad he wasn't forced to drive around himself like normal people, he had his driver Joseph.

Joseph drove through the gates of Todd's gigantic house and around the fountain in the circular driveway to the front door. "Can you get to the door Todd?" Joseph asked.

Todd unlocked the door and almost fell out onto the stone driveway. "I'm alright Joseph." He stumbled his way to the front door then took out his key. He was so dizzy it took him a few seconds to find the door lock and get his key in it. He went inside, didn't bother to shut the door behind him, and went down the hallway. He knew he'd have a serious hangover the next morning but at this point the only thing in his mind was his bed. He saw his parents, world renowned actors Yolanda and Jordan Ryan sitting in the large living room watching the huge flat screen on the wall. "Hi mom, hi dad," he said leaning against the door frame.

His parents looked at him. "Are you drunk?" his father asked.

Todd straightened his posture. His parents didn't like it when he came home drunk and he didn't want to get yelled at. "No, of course not…"

His slurred voice gave him away. "Todd Ryan!" his mother exclaimed. "What did we say about going to the clubs getting drunk?"

"Um, don't do it." He pretended to yawn. "Listen, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." He quickly went upstairs to his room and locked himself inside for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>My stories always center around someone good. So i decided to change it up a bit and make Todd Ryan the biggest jerk i can possibly think of and honestly i had fun doing it.<strong>


	2. His Punishment

Chapter 2:

His Punishment

The next morning when Todd woke up, he went downstairs like he usually did for breakfast. He had extreme headache from all the drinking he did the night before and he made a mental note never to do it again.

He went down the spiral staircase, down the long fancy hallway, and into the dining room. His parents were sitting at the head of the table watching him as she dragged his feet into the room and sat down in his usual chair.

"Good morning honey," his mother said.

He just nodded. The chef, Adele, put a plate of waffles and eggs in front of him. "Fork," Todd demanded. She handed him a fork. "Orange juice." She poured him some orange juice. "Compliment."

"You look nice today," she said.

Todd smirked. "I know." Started to eat his breakfast.

"Can you say please for once in your life?" his father exclaimed becoming annoyed by his rudeness.

"Answer," Todd said to the chef.

Adele looked at his parents. "No," she replied for him.

"At least thank Adele for your breakfast," his mother said.

Todd glanced at Adele. "Another answer."

Adele resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Todd had fired their previous chef for rolling her eyes at him. She looked at his parents. "No."

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. After eating Todd sat in front of the TV for a while playing his new video game on the Play Station 3. Then Tyler called him telling him to come hang out with him so he got dressed and went downstairs. His parents were sitting in the living room again. "I'm going out with Ty," he told them.

"No you're not," his mother said.

Todd adjusted his collar. "Um, yeah I am." He walked away but them walked back. "By the way, there's a new iPhone that comes out tomorrow. Get it for me." He started to walk away without so much as a please.

Jordan stood up angrily. He'd had it with Todd's attitude and he would not tolerate it anymore. "Todd Damien Ryan get in here NOW!" he shouted.

Todd came back into the living room and found his parents looking extremely angry with him. "Okay, I know you're kind of sore at me for coming home drunk last night but it was _last_ night. It's behind us now. No hard feelings."

His parents looked at him angrily with his arms crossed. "Sit down," Yolanda said firmly.

Todd sat down on the couch across from them. "Can we hurry this up? I've got to be somewhere."

"Be quiet!" Jordan exclaimed. Todd immediately got quiet for fear that his father might come over and hit him. "Todd Ryan, you are rude, disrespectful, and don't care for anyone but yourself. All of that is about to change!"

Todd raised his eyebrows surprised by the accusation. "I'm not disrespectful. I care for other people besides myself. I always do nice things for people."

Yolanda crossed her arms. "Name one thing you've done in the past few days that _isn't_ for yourself."

"McRyan High, I do the show to keep my fans entertained."

"That's not the point," Jordan said. "You need to learn some manners. You can't expect people give you what you want as soon as you ask for it and wait on you hand and foot your whole life."

Todd snickered. "Yeah I can, as long as I have the money to pay people to do it."

"To teach you humility and respect for others, your father and I have decided to end your home schooling and send you to a regular high school," Yolanda said.

Todd looked at them for a moment in utter disbelief. "You mean the kind of school where they sit in actual classrooms?" He sounded disgusted as if his was talking about eating worms.

Yolanda and Jordan nodded. "Yes."

"And change in sweaty locker rooms?" The idea was starting to sound worse and worse.

"Yes."

"You can't do that to me!" he exclaimed. "I can't go to a regular high school, I'm not regular!"

"And you're going to start doing some things yourself," Yolanda said. "Karen won't be cleaning your room anymore."

"So who's gonna clean it?" he asked.

"You are."

Todd looked at them in disbelief. "WHAT?"

"And she won't be combing your hair in the mornings," Yolanda added. Todd gasped. "Or doing your laundry."

"But…" He tried to think of a way out of this. "But what about McRyan High? Huh? I can't go to a regular school if I'm acting all day. So ha! I can't do it." He crossed his arms and looked at them smugly waiting for them to come up with something.

"You won't be doing McRyan High until the summer when school let's out," Jordan said.

They'd taken it too far. "Daddy no!"

"Daddy _yes_," Yolanda said firmly. "It's final Todd; you're not changing our minds."

Todd glared at them both for a moment. "You're ruining my life! You won't get away from this!" he exclaimed angrily. Then he stomped out of the room and out the front door.

He went outside angrily and searched for Tyler's SUV to pick them up but he wasn't there. "Damn it, where the hell is he?" he said to himself taking out his phone to yell at his friend.

The gardener noticed him outside and waved. "Hello Todd!"

Todd gave him an evil look. "Shut up!" he shouted. His phone had rung three times but then Tyler arrived and he put the phone away.

The automatic door opened. Those were something Joseph wished Todd's limo had so he wouldn't have to keep getting out and opening the door for him. "Hey dude…!" Tyler said.

Todd got in the limo. "Don't hey me."

Tyler raised his eyebrow. "Oh no, what happened? Did your chef not put enough syrup on your waffles this morning?" he said sarcastically, although one day that was something Todd was actually mad about.

"I hate my parents," Todd said as he pressed the button to put the window down halfway.

Tyler chuckled. "What else is new? What did they do this time?"

"This is the worst thing they've ever done Ty. They're making me go to…public school."

Tyler gasped. "No shit?"

Todd shook his head. "No shit. That's not all of it. They're not letting me do McRyan High until the end of the school year."

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa, isn't that a little bit extreme? I mean, where does that leave the rest of us?" Tyler exclaimed starting to panic.

Todd shrugged angrily. "This is _my_ show; they can't take me out of it."

"Maybe we'll just do it without you."

Todd glared at him. "You do my show without me and I'll get every lawyer in the country and sue every single one of you."

Tyler smirked. "Dude I was joking."

"It gets worse Ty."

"How can it _possibly_ get any worse?"

"They're taking away my servants," Todd said as if it were the end of the world.

"No way! Which ones?"

"The one for cleaning my room, doing my laundry, carrying me around, and combing my hair."

Tyler shook his head. "I draw the line at the hair thing. I feel sorry for you."

The car parked and the two of them got out on Hollywood Boulevard. As they walked down the street there was a man standing at the corner smoking and he accidentally blew the smoke in Todd's face. He smacked the cigarette out of his hand. "Dude, don't blow that shit at me!" Todd had smoked a few times and he absolutely hated the taste and the smell. The only thing he hated more was when people blew the crap everywhere.

They continued heading down the street heading to the coffee shop nearby. They also passed a homeless man sitting on the sidewalk asking for money. Todd rolled his eyes. "Get a job," he said walking right past him.

Tyler however took sympathy on him and pulled 15 bucks out of the $200 he'd gotten for an allowance that morning and handed it to him.

"Bless you," the man said.

He caught up with Todd. "So why are your parent's doing this to you?"

Todd shrugged. "They think I have no respect for other's and they think this is gonna change me or something. Crazy isn't it?"

They'd arrived at the coffee shop and Tyler stopped to open the door for a girl also going in but Todd went in before her not paying either of them any attention. Tyler gestured to let the girl in first and she nodded a thank you. He could be a bit self centered like Todd was, but he wasn't as heartless. He caught up with Todd in the line. "Sure is," he said sarcastically.


	3. Styles High

Chapter 3:

Styles High

On the morning Todd was going to a "regular" high school, one of the maids came in and woke him up earlier than he would have liked to be woken up and was commanded to get dressed. He didn't appreciate that; he didn't like commands unless he was the one giving them.

He went downstairs for breakfast and ordered Adele around again and she grudgingly obeyed. The only reason he was doing this was to lift his bad mood but it didn't do much. He didn't really want constant refills on his orange juice or for her to change the radio stations, or the China closet moved around the room.

Yolanda came into the room. "Joseph is taking you to school, he's outside. Hurry up or you'll be late."

Todd just rolled his eyes. He'd hardly spoken to his parents since they told him the news. They must have thought of this well in advance because only a few days ago a load of textbooks, school supplies, and even a new backpack had appeared in his bedroom (which he'd promptly stuffed in the closet until last night).

He got his things and left the house and slammed the front door without a word to anyone. The world was out to get him; no one deserved a kind word from him although it wasn't like they ever got one in the first place. Joseph was outside and he opened Todd's door for him.

"Good morning Mr. Ryan," Joseph said carefully noticing the angry look on his face.

Todd glared at him. "It's not a _good_ morning, Joe. Any day I'm being forced to go to a damn high school is not a good morning." He got in the backseat of the limo and Joseph closed the door. "There had better be hot chicks at this place," he mumbled to himself.

Styles High was a big high school in California. It was the first day of school for the year. New freshman were entering, and others were catching up with old friends. But everyone was talking about something new this year. Word had gotten out that Todd Ryan was going to be attending their school and an excited buzz had fallen over the school.

Fianna was standing outside talking to her best friend Sharidan.

"I live the highlights girl," Sharidan said examining the blonde highlights in Fianna's light brown hair.

"Thanks girl," Fianna said. "I just got them yesterday."

Their other best friend Megan came over to them. She was wearing blue heels and a short skirt which made her legs look long, and her wavy reddish brown hair was in a messy up-do that looked gorgeous on her.

"Guess what you guys!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sharidan asked.

"Todd Ryan is coming to our school!"

Sharidan's eyes got wide. "_The_ Todd Ryan? From McRyan High?"

Megan nodded. "Yes."

"Why is he coming here?" Fianna asked.

"He's going to be a student here. Isn't it great? Seeing Todd Ryan everyday, sitting in class with him, walking on the same floor as him and breathing the same air as him," Megan said happily.

Sharidan fluffed her thick black hair. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier Cloe? I so don't look good enough to meet a celebrity." She pulled a mirror out of her purse. "By the end of the week he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend."

Megan scoffed. "Are you kidding me? He's going to ask me! I totally have celebrity girlfriend potential. He'll take me to all these fancy parties and introduce me to all his famous friends. He knows Ashton Kutcher doesn't he?"

"I'm sure he knows everyone. Beyonce, Chris Brown, Brad Pitt, he'll introduce me to everyone," Sharidan said. They both noticed Fianna wasn't saying anything. "Why are you so quiet Fianna?"

"Yeah, aren't you excited about meeting Todd Ryan?" Megan asked.

Fianna shook her head and her friends gasped. "And why should I be? He's a human being just like the rest of us the only difference is he's got his own show and he's been in a few movies."

"But…but Fianna, this is _Todd Ryan_," Megan said not understanding why Fianna wasn't excited.

Fianna shrugged. "I'm just not that interested in Todd Ryan." She never did obsess over celebrities. She'd met celebrities before; she'd met Jesse McCartney and Weird Al. It was cool but she wasn't all star struck or anything. She saw them as regular people and she would not stoop so low to get down on the ground and kiss Todd's feet and beg him to go out with her like all of these other girls seemed ready to do.

A black limousine pulled up to the school and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him get out. Todd looked out the window. He definitely wasn't looking forward to this. "Joseph, get my door," he commanded. He'd been mentally preparing himself for this hell he was about to face all morning and now the time was here. The put on his expensive sunglasses and Joseph came around to open his door.

When he got out he felt like he was at the Grammy's again stepping onto the red carpet. People started talking, some cheered, some girls fainted. He examined the girls to see if he'd be satisfied around here. There was Yasmin standing over by her friends, the gorgeous Puerto Rican beauty who had been dubbed the prettiest girl in the school. Next to her was Jade, the pretty Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair, six earring holes, and strikingly hot clothes. The twins Tess and Nona were not far from him checking him out. They both had brown hair (Nona's swooped over her right eye) and their perfectly glossed mouths moved as they talked about him.

He smirked to himself. At least he got one thing right, this school did not disappoint when it came to beautiful girls.

Suddenly he was swarmed by people.

"Omg Todd Ryan!"

"So you're going to this school for real?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Will you go out with me?"

He smirked. He loved being surrounded by adoring fans. It made him feel more important than everyone else. He'd known he would immediately be the most popular guy in school but he had downplayed it convincing himself that this would be the worst day of his life. His spirits were lifted a little bit. If this is how people would react to him all day he might actually enjoy himself.

After fighting his way through ravenous fans and signing autographs, he went to his homeroom in room 207. The bell had rung already but he took his sweet time getting there, what was the rush?

When he went inside everyone stared as the door opened. "'Sup teach," he said to the teacher, Mr. West.

"Mr. Ryan, you're late."

Todd looked at him for a moment then shrugged. "Okay, so? Your point?"

"Be here before the bell rings," Mr. West said.

Todd put his hands in his pockets. "Alright Mr. um…"

"West," Ethan whispered to him.

Todd nodded. "Right, Mr. West, it's not my fault alright? Some of us are famous and get stopped often, and what's the rush anyway? I can listen to the announcements on the way here. What are you gonna do about it?"

Everyone looked at Mr. West waiting to see what he'd do. He was a pretty strict teacher; he was a bit nicer to his homeroom but not much. "You'll have a detention that's what I'll do about it."

Todd chuckled. "You can't give me a detention."

"I can and I will," Mr. West said frustrated with Todd's attitude.

Todd shrugged. "Whatever. Since you're so hung up about it, I'll go sit down. Good enough for you? Cool." He went over to Mr. West's desk, pulled out a pen with "McRyan High" and his picture on it and signed a random sheet of paper (which happened to be the attendance sheet). He slid it over to Mr. West. "Enjoy." Then he took an empty seat next to Ethan who gave him a nod of approval and admiration. He noticed many other students looking at him in admiration as well.

His first class of the day was English. He went upstairs and was once again stopped by many people (not that he minded). He ended up there on time but the class wasn't very far away from his homeroom.

When he got inside he took a seat and student's crowded around him.

"So Todd, how long are you going to be coming here?" Tess asked.

"Hopefully not long, I still have a show to do," he replied. He pulled a pack of his favorite mint gum out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He chewed the stuff all the time. A few times he'd even gotten away with chewing it on the set. How else can a guy have breath as fresh as his?

"Can I have some?" Dylan asked. Having breath that smelled like Todd Ryan's might be the key to getting more girls.

Todd handed him a piece and passed the rest of it out. Those who didn't get any gave him pouty looks. "First come, first serve," he said.

"So Todd, where do you live?" Sasha asked.

Todd raised his eyebrow. "If I told you, would you use that information to stalk me?" That got a laugh from everyone but to be honest he was serious.

"What's it like being an actor?"

"I have millions of fans that adore me, people to wait on me hand and foot…"

"You're rich," Cade threw in.

Todd held up his hand. "_Don't_ interrupt me while I'm talking." He chewed his gum for a moment. "Anyway, I'm rich, and I get whatever damn thing I want."

The teacher came in and told everyone to sit down. She introduced the class and told them to take out a clean sheet of paper and take notes. Todd took out a pencil but it had no tip. "Ms. U, sharpen my pencil for me."

The teacher glared at him. "You can sharpen it yourself."

"I don't feel like it, sharpen it for me."

Before the teacher could react, Megan stood up. "I'll sharpen it for you Todd!" She went over and took his pencil feeling like she'd explode because she was touching something that belonged to Todd Ryan. When she took it back to him he flashed a pearly white smile.

"Thanks," he said.

She had touched his hand when she'd given it back and she felt her legs get weak. "Um…you're w-welcome." She went back to her seat ignoring either the snicker's or looks of jealousy she got.

The rest of the day passed slowly. It was a lot different than he expected. McRyan High was set in a high school boarding school, but the scenes he did rarely took place in an actual classroom and when they did they were short and weren't really meant to be realistic. People had swarmed him all day asking for autographs, random questions, and a kiss (and he'd given a few of those out). He loved being the center of attention and in the limelight of everything. He enjoyed every second of it.

He was in the cafeteria now surrounded by people who were still adoring him.

"Dude, that was cool this morning when you told Mr. West off," Ethan said giving him a high five.

"Yeah, anyone else would have gotten detention for a week," Dylan said. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Well I have experience. I've gotten away with pretty much everything my whole life," Todd bragged. "I once stole fifty bucks out of my father's wallet and never got busted for it."

"Fifty dollars?" Jade said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," he said with a smirk. "But looking back I guess I could have gone for more."

"So, how do you like this school Todd?" Megan asked leaning into him.

Todd shrugged. "It's okay. But there's a bunch of hot girls here, so that makes up for it," he said looking directly at her. She blushed and giggled when he said it.

Fianna came into the cafeteria and found a crowd of people at one table. They were all surrounding Todd Ryan of course. Even her best friends were over there swooning over him. She hadn't spoken to him all day and she didn't plan to. She had homeroom with him and English and saw what he'd done. That was all she needed to see. Everyone else may have seen a hot celebrity, practically a God, who can do no wrong but she saw a stuck up jerk that didn't care about anyone but himself and she couldn't respect someone like that.

Even her best friends were obsessing over Todd at that table.

"So what are you doing after school Todd?" Sharidan asked batting her eyelashes.

"I'm getting my teeth bleached," he replied.

"You bleach your teeth?" Nona asked.

He nodded as if it were obvious. "Duh. Colgate and Orbit White gum can't make teeth this white. Did you know there are fifty shades of white? The 49th is my favorite."

"I'm going to start bleaching my teeth," Cameron said to Dylan. He nodded in agreement.

Sharidan saw Fianna standing over there watching the situation. "Hey Fianna! Come sit over here!"

Fianna shook her head. "No, I…I've got somewhere to be," she replied. She left the cafeteria having no intention of basking in the glory of the great Todd Ryan. She just spent her lunch period in the cafeteria.

When Todd got home that day he felt surprisingly satisfied. There was hardly any school work that day, he'd gotten a bunch of phone number's (from new friends and potential girlfriends), and more importantly people were worshipping him.

He went into the house and his schnauzer Astro ran over to him. Todd dumped his backpack at the door and picked him up. "Hey buddy." He walked down the hallway. "ADELE!" he shouted.

She came over to him. "Yes Todd, what can I get you?"

"Pizza," he replied promptly. "With pepperoni and pineapples, make sure the pineapples are cut exactly 1/2 inch long. And…a coke filled halfway with ice. And _don't_ bring it to me unless it's filled exactly halfway."

Adele nodded. "Yes sir…"

"Wait." Adele paused. "Get Astro some beef and ravioli. Make sure it's fresh and _warm_ not hot."

Adele nodded again. "Yes sir." She went into the kitchen.

Yolanda came downstairs. "Hi sweetie. How was school?"

"Terrible," Todd said. He couldn't let her know he actually enjoyed himself and have her thinking her and Jordan's idea wasn't bad.

She came over to him and patted Astro's head. "Well maybe you'll have more fun tomorrow."

"You know, everyone I've known who has gone to school says it's not fun at all."

Yolanda kissed his cheek which he quickly wiped away. "I'm sure you'll have fun once you get used to it."


	4. Formal Meeting

Chapter Four:

Formal Meeting

School days were turning into a nightmare. All of Fianna's friends had completely lost their minds. She seemed to be the only sane one left in school that wasn't obsessed with Todd Ryan and saw him for who he really was. A week had passed since he started coming there and she was ready for him to leave. She wanted her life back to normal and she wanted her friends back to normal.

As for Todd, this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. At least until that second day when teacher's assigned class work, homework, and started lecturing. Then he was about ready to tear his hair out and go back to his old life. The only thing that kept him going was the way everyone idolized him, if it weren't for that, he'd be gone.

He was walking down the hallway one morning pissed off by his history teacher who just would not stop talking and he had said he had to go to the restroom to get out of it.

When he was walking down the hallway not necessarily trying to go anywhere he saw a girl at her locker. He'd at least been acquainted with all of the upper classmen and a few of the lower classman who weren't too shy to talk to him. But this girl he'd never met. She was light skinned and had light brown hair with blonde highlights and she had a pretty nice profile. She looked at him for a moment then turned back to her locker most likely trying to hide from him. He recognized her face, she was in a few of his classes and he remembered on his first day she'd come in the cafeteria and that girl Sharidan had called her over. He vaguely remembered her name being Fianna.

He went over to her to work his Todd Ryan magic on her. He leaned against the lockers next to her. "Hey babe."

Fianna glanced at him. "Hi."

"I don't think we've met." He held out his hand to her. "Todd Ryan, but I'm sure you already know who I am. Everyone does."

Fianna shook his hand politely. "I'm Fianna."

"How about you sit with me and my other girls at lunch today?" he said.

Fianna looked at him for a moment. He wasn't serious was he? "Thanks but I'll pass." She closed her locker and started to walk away from him.

Todd raised his eyebrows. She just refused him. No girl had ever refused him. He caught up with her. "What do you mean you'll pass?"

She looked at him. "I mean I _don't_ want to sit with you Todd."

Todd was confused. He didn't think there was one person in the entire school who wouldn't kill to sit with him at lunch. "Wha…why?"

"I'm just not obsessed with you like every girl in this school is, okay? You're a good actor Todd but I don't like your personality. And I have no intention of sitting with you and your 'other girls'."

Todd looked at her in disbelief that she'd said that. "You don't like my personality? Everyone loves me; I'm Todd Ryan for crying out loud. How can you not like my personality?"

Fianna glared at him. "I mean you're conceited Todd. You're a stuck up jerk who doesn't give a shit about anyone else unless they're kissing you ass like everyone has been doing all week!"

Todd was infuriated with her for saying these things to him. "You think I'm conceited?"

Fianna put her hands on her hips. "Conceited, stuck up, spoiled, self centered, take your pick. I've got a bunch of them." With that she turned away from him and went down the hallway with her heels clanking along as she walked.

Todd watched after her in anger, disbelief, astonishment, and…fascination? Steam was coming out of his ears after hearing this girl say these things to him. And yet he was intrigued by it. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. No girl had ever refused him the way she did. And no one had _ever_ cursed him out the way she just did. She stood out from everyone else around here. Yes he was furious with her but at the same time, she fascinated him.

* * *

><p>After school Sharidan, Megan, and Fianna were sitting out the bleachers on the football field.<p>

"Todd is so amazing!" Megan gushed.

"He's so cool," Sharidan said. "I think we're getting closer to our first kiss stage."

"But he called _me_ beautiful," Megan pointed out.

Sharidan looked at Fianna. "What about you Fianna?"

Fianna shrugged. "What about me?"

"You've at least talked to him haven't you?" Megan said.

Fianna rolled her eyes. "Oh I've talked to him alright."

"And?" they asked expecting something good.

Fianna was still mad at Todd from earlier that day. "I don't like him. He's everything I said he was in the first place. I saw him in the hallway and he was like 'hey babe, wanna sit with me and my other girls'," she said imitating Todd's deep voice. "And I was like no and he was like 'everyone likes me because I'm Todd Ryan'."

"And what did you say to him?" Sharidan asked.

"I told him he was conceited," Fianna replied simply.

"You what?" the exclaimed.

Fianna smirked. "Yeah. I also called him stuck up, spoiled, a bastard, and self centered. I said he doesn't give a shit about anyone unless they're kissing his ass, and I have no intention of ever sitting with him."

Megan gasped in disbelief. "Fianna how could you possibly say that to _Todd Ryan_?"

"I opened my mouth and I said words."

"Now you'll never get to go out with him!" Sharidan scolded her.

Fianna shrugged. "Then one of you can have him. I don't want to date him."

Megan and Sharidan sighed. "Fianna you're impossible!" Sharidan said.

* * *

><p>Todd and Fianna hadn't spoken to each other for a few days. Even though they had classes together she barely looked at him although he was expecting her to crack at any moment and talk to him but she never did. He couldn't figure it out, girls usually loved him, what was with her?<p>

Finally on Friday he stopped her in the hallway again. "Hey, um, Fianna right?" he said even though he remembered her name perfectly.

Fianna crossed her arms and glared at him. "What do you want Todd?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Feisty today, aren't we." She gave him an unamused expression. "Have you changed your mind about sitting with me? I'm sure I can find a place for you today."

She snorted. "You know what, when you stop acting so stuck up then maybe I'll consider taking you seriously."

Todd switched to his Kent McRyan mode and took Fianna's hands in his. "Fianna, I know you're angry with me," he said sweetly looking into her eyes romantically. "And I know you want me to change." He leaned towards her and she leaned away from him. "But that person you hate is just who I am. Maybe one day you're beautiful self will realize it and come to love it."

Did he just call me beautiful, she thought. The way he was looking at her, her heart started beating fast and her face burned as she blushed. She leaned into him and looked into his eyes. "Oh Todd Ryan…"

He put his finger over her lips. "Shh, it's okay Fianna. I know exactly how you feel about me." As he spoke the rain clouds from outside disappeared and the sun came out. "Put away those feelings clear your mind, and maybe, just maybe I'll see you before the school day is over." He let go of her hands then backed up and headed towards the cafeteria.

When he was gone, Fianna shook the fuzziness from her mind. She noticed the rain had stopped. She felt dizzy and her legs felt weak so sat down on a bench and tried to figure out why she felt this way. "What just happened?" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Fianna spent the entire weekend thinking about Todd. What was happening to her? Why was she thinking about Todd so much? She didn't even like him! How come she was hoping to see him every moment and couldn't get her out of his mind?<p>

At school on Monday she got butterflies in her stomach when she saw him in homeroom but he didn't pay any attention to her. They were in English class and she resisted the urge to look at him every five seconds.

"So, I want all of you to pair up into groups of two and do the worksheets I'm about to pass out."

Before Fianna could think about who she wanted to sit with Todd came over and sat with her.

"Hi," he said flashing his smile that was bleached with the 49th shade of white.

"H-Hi…" she said nervously. She noticed the girls around her whispering and staring at her with jealousy. "Why did you decide to sit with me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He leaned into her. "You don't still hate me do you?"

She blushed. "Not really…"

He smirked. "Not really huh? Damn, you're the only person I know that hates me with that much of a passion."

"Well, maybe other people do hate you, they just don't admit it because they think you'll fire them or something," Fianna said.

Todd snorted. "Please, if people hate me they can say it to my face. I'll just make sure to ruin their lives."

Fianna looked over their worksheet. "You wonder why you're so unlikeable."

Todd glared at her. "First I'm stuck up now I'm unlikeable?"

Fianna shrugged. "If you want to put it that way then yes, you are. You're stuck up and unlikeable, and everything I said about you before still applies."

"You bitch."

Fianna glared at him. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

Todd crossed his arms and smirked at her. "Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

Fianna let out an exasperated sigh. "Why the hell did I ever want to see you again? You're such an asshole."

Todd leaned against the table and continued to glare at her. "You know, if you don't want to work with me anymore bitch, just say the word and I'll leave."

Fianna looked at him. "Stop calling me a bitch!"

Todd got in her face. "Bitch, bitch, bitch!"

Fianna resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "That's it. I'm sick of you Todd! Go work with someone else."

Todd stood up. "Fine then." He went behind them to Cade and Phoebe. "Hey Cade, switch seats with me."

Cade smirked. "You don't like Fianna very much?" Todd gave him a knowing look and Cade stood up. "You've got what you want now Phoebe."


	5. Todd vs Kent

Chapter Five:

Todd vs. Kent

Fianna had no intention of going into the cafeteria one day. Any affection she'd ever had for Todd was gone and she was back to hating him again. He didn't pay any attention to her anymore either and that was just fine with her.

As she was going down the hallway a few days later, she heard someone playing the piano in the music room. She went inside and paused when she saw who it was, Todd Ryan. The music he was playing was beautiful. She had no idea he could play this well.

She stayed silent until he was finished hypnotized by his music. He stopped playing and she spoke. "Todd?"

He turned around. "What's up bitch?"

She ignored the insult and came over to him standing a few feet away from him. "That was really good. What song was it?"

"I wrote it," he replied with a smirk.

"Really?" she said surprised.

He nodded. "I've written a bunch of songs. I was supposed to be working on my first album right now but my parents sent me here," he said rolling his eyes at the thought of his cruel parents.

Fianna leaned against the piano. "They won't let you work on it?"

He shook his head. "They won't let me work on my album, my show; they basically cut me off from everything that means a lot to me." He played a few annoyed notes as he spoke.

"That's harsh," Fianna said actually feeling sympathy for him. "Why did they do that?"

The real reason Todd's parents cut him off from his real life and sent him here was to teach him "humility and respect for others". But Fianna already hated him because he lacked those things. Why would he tell her the reason his parents had treated him so cruelly? He just shrugged in response.

"I had no idea you could play like this. I mean, I thought when you played on McRyan High…I didn't think it was real."

Todd smirked. "I have more talent than just getting on a stage and saying some lines written out for me." Fianna blushed when he said that. "So you watch McRyan High?" He was surprised she'd even bothered to watch it since she hated him so much.

"Yeah, I watch it all the time. Kent is the best."

He snickered. "So you don't hate me after all huh?"

Fianna shook her head. "I still hate _you_. But I don't hate Kent."

Todd studied her for a moment and glared at her. "What's the difference between me and Kent?"

"Well, Kent is nice he cares for others, he's helpful…" She looked at him thinking back on how she'd felt about him a few days ago. A part of her kind of wanted that back. In his show, Kent and Danielle were like soul mates. She thought of herself in her place. "And...he cares for Danielle and doesn't yell at her or call her a bitch."

Todd thought about that for a moment. He looked back at the piano and played a few random notes as he thought. She way she said it, did she want him to care for her the way Kent cared for Danielle? He started to feel strange…was this guilt that he was feeling? Fianna had intrigued him ever since they'd met; he could stand to at least treat her a little better, couldn't he? "Fianna, sit down," he said without looking up.

Fianna stared at him for a moment surprised. That was the first time he'd actually called her by her name in days. Her mind came back to her and she sat next to him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Then he started to play another song and she recognized the tune.

"Is this 1+1?" she asked.

He nodded but didn't look up from the piano keys. "Yeah."

She watched as his hands moved across the keyboard more graceful than she ever thought Todd Ryan could be. She sang the lyrics of the song to herself in her head; she didn't trust her singing voice enough to say them out loud.

"If I ain't got nothing, I got you,

If I ain't got something, I don't give a damn

Cuz I got it with you,

Cause I got it with you,  
>I don't know much about about algebra, but I know<br>1+1, is 2  
>And it's me, and you…"<p>

He'd learned to play the song when it first came out purely out of boredom. Truthfully he was playing this to her as an apology whether she realized it or not and since she apparently knew the song it was serving its purpose. He didn't know why he couldn't just come out and say these things. He never had to before either out of not having the need to at all or just pride.

After he was done they didn't dare look at each other but both of them were blushing. He took the dare and looked at her. She was still looking away from him with her face growing redder knowing he was looking at her. "Look, I'm…sorry I yelled at you the other day. And called you a bitch." He looked away as soon as he said it. Had he really just said the "s" word? He couldn't remember the last time he'd let it pass through his lips and sort of felt embarrassed by it.

Fianna finally looked at him. Todd was actually apologizing to her? She was truly surprised by it, she never expected him to actually come out and apologize. Her face started to burn from the blush. "It's okay. I'm sorry too." She put her hand down and found that it landed on Todd's. He held it for a moment and they looked at each other but quickly pulled away realizing what they were doing.

They bell rang and Todd quickly stood up. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Fianna said watching him go. What just happened? She found herself asking that question a lot with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet chapter. "1+1" is by Beyonce from her album 4<strong>


	6. Are We Falling In Love?

Chapter 6:

Are We Falling in Love?

On the way home from school all Todd could think about was what happened that afternoon. He was so distracted by it; he forgot to complain to everyone about how terrible his day was like he usually did. Instead he went straight to the backyard with Astro trailing behind him and sat in the garden like he usually did when he needed to think.

He'd taken his notebook full of songs with him. The notebook had about twenty five songs in it, thirteen of them he found good enough to put on his album. Music had always been a passion of his and he was extremely happy when his father got him a record deal over the summer. But now that his parents had taken that away from him too, he had another reason to hate them.

Fianna had always fascinated him, that much wasn't anything new. There was just something about her that set her apart from everyone else. She had a mind of her own; she wasn't tied to a clique like everyone else. She was the only girl who didn't worship him and she wasn't afraid to tell him what a jerk he was. He still wasn't sure if that bothered him or not. Not to mention she was beautiful, that was always a plus.

He thought back on that afternoon how she had compared him to Kent McRyan. Kent was just a fictional person, just a personality made for him by the writer's of McRyan High. He'd never thought too deeply of how Kent was different from himself, personally he thought he was a better person than Kent. That is until she pointed some things out to him that day. She looked truly hurt by the way he always teased her. She said she wanted Todd to treat her more like Kent treated Danielle, at least that was what it seemed like. Fianna claimed to hate him and she always reminded him that she despised him because of how conceited he was. Now that he thought about it, maybe under all of those words what she really wanted was for Todd to treat her like a friend. That was what he wanted, to be her friend. But for some reason he couldn't put his pride aside and be nice to her.

Adele came outside and found him sitting in a chair with his dog resting on his feet. "Can I get you anything Mr. Ryan?"

"Huh?" Todd looked at her. He was too caught up in his thoughts to really care about ordering Adele around now. "Um, no just…take the rest of the day off."

Adele raised her eyebrows in utter shock. She wondered if it was a trick. "Are you sure?"

Todd nodded. "Yeah, I don't care; just get out of my face."

Adele walked away happily. She was probably the first of Todd's servants to ever be given the day off.

Once she left Todd began writing a song. Who knows, his debut CD might end up having fourteen tracks.

_She steps to the groove_  
><em>Her body in tune<em>  
><em>She stops the whole room<em>  
><em>She got to everybody<em>  
><em>The red of her lips<em>  
><em>So hard to resist<em>  
><em>The curve to her hip<em>  
><em>I gotta tell somebody<em>

Todd dropped his pen and closed the book so hard the noise woke up Astro when he realized who he was writing about.

* * *

><p>Fianna, Megan, and Sharidan had gone to Star Bucks immediately after school as they often did when they didn't have after school activities. To be honest Fianna didn't even want to go today, but Megan and Sharidan bugged her so much about it she just had to say yes.<p>

They were sitting at a table with latte's in front of them and their math textbooks. None of them were paying attention to homework. Megan and Sharidan were still going on about how "amazing" Todd Ryan was and once again Fianna had no intention of listening.

She was lost in her own thoughts about him. She still couldn't believe he'd gone out of his way to apologize. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was a very talented musician and she respected that. Not to mention he was playing "1+1" to _her_. Of all the songs he chose that one. Or maybe he wasn't playing it to her. Maybe she was just imagining things. It was probably a coincidence.

He'd held her hand as well. She could still feel the warmth of his hand in hers and she felt like she never wanted to wash it again.

Why was she thinking these things? Todd was a rude, conceited, jerk, she couldn't think of him this way. She tried to push the thoughts away but she couldn't. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to be alone with him again like they'd been earlier that day. She wanted him to give her his undivided attention and only her.

Suddenly Sharidan threw a straw wrapped at her. "Hey, earth to Fianna."

"Why do you keep spacing out on us girl?" Megan asked.

Sharidan sipped her latte. "She'd probably still mad at Todd Ryan."

Megan rested her head in her hand. "You know he nearly kissed me today."

That got Fianna's attention. "He what?"

Megan smiled happily. "Yeah. It was so nice. We were the last ones in biology class and we were standing close and he nearly kissed me."

Sharidan rolled her eyes. "Lucky."

Fianna's face fell. "He really did that?"

"He sure did. Is something wrong?"

Fianna shook her head. "No, of course not." Maybe she had just been kidding herself. Why would Todd be interested in her?

* * *

><p>The next day at school there was a morning assembly. After homeroom, all of the students were ordered into the gym to listen to the principal talk. Fianna was sitting with her friends. She was tempted to search for Todd. Despite what Megan said she couldn't stop thinking about him. She silently hoped he would sit next to her.<p>

Meanwhile, Todd was walking into the gym with his hands in his pockets chewing his usual spearmint gum. He wasn't even trying to be discreet about it although he'd been warned countless times that gum chewing wasn't allowed. When he'd heard there would be an assembly, he thought it would be like at the studio for his show where all of the cast would co into the conference room, sit at a long table and read over their lines for a new script. This was completely different. All of the students in the whole school were crammed into the gym (which was pretty big but still didn't look like it would hold all 800 students).There wasn't even a table where all the important people sat! Just people scattered everywhere, only separated by grade level. He didn't appreciate this and already found it to be a waste of time. The only good thing that came from this was he got to get out of class and didn't have to listen to these idiot teacher's lecture about stuff he didn't care about.

Some guys were following him trying to carry on a conversation they'd been having before they got in the gym but Todd had stopped paying attention. He searched the gym and finally found the girl he was still mad he'd written a song for. Once he found her he headed towards her.

"Hey Todd, where are you going?" Cade asked.

"We sit over here," Dylan said pointing to the top of the bleachers. He and his friends always sat there because they were less likely to get caught texting at the top.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm sitting over here." He went towards Fianna and surprised her by sitting next to her. "Hey."

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi Todd."

"Wow, you're smiling at me. That's a first. We must be making progress."

She shrugged. "I can't hate you too much. You showed me you actually have a heart yesterday."

Fianna's friends noticed Todd sitting there and started giggling. "Hi Todd," Sharidan said giving him a flirtatious wave.

"Come sit here," Megan said pointing to the empty spot next to her.

"There's no room," he said as an excuse to stay where he was.

"Are you kidding me? There's plenty of space here."

"I need a lot of room. I don't like people breathing down my neck…or touching me."

Megan pouted seeing she lost her chance to sit by him.

Todd pulled his pack of gum out of his pocket. "You want one?" he asked Fianna.

She nodded and took one. "Thanks."

He put it back and looked out at the dying chaos. "So what is this dumb assembly about anyway?"

"The principal basically spends a half hour enforcing the rules and addressing issues. It's pretty boring. Feel free to go to sleep," Fianna explained.

"What's the point?"

Fianna shrugged. "Shorter classes? I don't really know."

"If you ask me, there should be only four hours of school and two classes a day. That's how it was when I was home schooled. Now it's just too long."

Fianna thought about that. "Fur hours of school huh? That's nice."

The assembly started and the students were ordered to be quiet. Most weren't quiet, they whispered quietly and texted and kissed when teachers weren't looking. Todd and Fianna were no exception. They whispered to each other almost the entire time hardly paying attention to what the principal was saying. Finally it was over and they were all released given the usual amount of time to get to class.

Todd and Fianna stood up and got off of the bleachers. "Come walk to class with me," he said.

She was surprised by the offer and didn't think he was serious. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, unless you'd rather walk to class with your imaginary friend," he said with a smirk.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I do _not_ have an imaginary friend. Keep it up and you'll only have yours to talk to."

He pushed her arm. "Very funny. For your information I haven't had an imaginary friend since I was like, seven."

Fianna kept her glare on her face but walked with him anyway with her arms crossed.

He turned to face her and tried to uncross her arms. "Uncross those arms girl before you suffocate yourself." He tried to pull them apart but she held them firmly in place. "C'mon Fianna, don't be so difficult all the time."

She uncrossed her arms and continued walking. "You're the one to talk." She didn't realize it but she almost hit a wall until he pulled her out of the way.

"Would it kill you to watch where you walk?" he said steadying her.

"Thanks," she said. She found herself looking into his deep brown eyes and his hands were on her shoulders.

He was stuck looking into her eyes for a moment and she was looking directly at him. As much as he wanted to look away he couldn't. It was like he was frozen. A blush spread across her face and he felt himself blushing as well which to him totally destroyed his dignity. "You have pretty eyes," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You know you can tell a lot about a person from looking into their eyes. Eyes are like windows to the soul."

"What can you tell about me?" she asked curiously wondering what he was getting at.

"That…you work hard. You stress yourself out trying to be perfect all the time. You don't trust people for whatever reason. Just like you don't trust me."

She looked at him for a moment surprised at how spot on he was, except for the last part. Why would he think she didn't trust him? Well, she never really gave him much of a reason to think otherwise. She'd always been harsh and she now knew she underestimated him a lot. "That's not true. I trust you."

He smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah I do," she said with a nod. Then she put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug to prove it.

Todd was surprised by it at first but he hugged her back tightly. After a few seconds they realized what they were doing and quickly let go embarrassed by it. "We should go to class."

"Right," she agreed. They continued walking down the hallway to their English class. She thought about what he said about eyes and also what she'd gathered about him since she'd known him. She knew there was something more behind that tough exterior of his. "You're not honest with yourself."

He looked at her. "What?" he asked confused.

"You said eyes are like windows into the soul. I looked into your eyes and I know you're not honest with yourself. You act tough around everyone but there's more about you and you hide it."

He stared at her for a moment then snorted. "You really think that's true?"

She nodded. "I know it's true. See what I mean? You're not honest with yourself and you know it."

Todd thought about what she said on the way to class. Sure there were some things in his life he tried his hardest to forget, but it wasn't like he wasn't being honest with himself, was it?

* * *

><p><em>Fianna was walking down the hallway towards the exit of the school. Once outside she walked down the sidewalk and soon ran into Todd Ryan who was leaning up against the wall wearing his expensive sunglasses and chewing his gum. <em>

_When she got close he grabbed her arm and put her so close she was up against his chest looking up at him into his eyes which were covered. He lifted the sunglasses and rested them on top of his head and a smirk was on his face. _

"_You wanna know something?" he asked. _

"_What?"_

_He leaned close to her ear. "I love you."_

_She gasped when she heard those words. His lips trailed from her ear down her jaw and she felt his hot breath against her skin. He looked into her eyes again and they leaned towards each other for a sweet kiss…_

RIIINGGGG!

Fianna sat up in bed to the sound of her alarm clock and turned it off. She lay back in bed thinking about hat dream. It had seemed so real, she could still feel his breath on her face and his hands on her hips. Why couldn't she have stayed asleep a little bit longer to feel his lips?

That was the first night she'd dreamt of Todd Ryan, and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like this chapter? More are on the way!<strong>

**The song was "My Baby" by Jesse Mccartney**


	7. Hanging out in Hollywood

**The only thing better than hanging out in Hollywood, is hanging out in hollywood with a hot celebrity that likes you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Hanging Out In Hollywood

The next few days Fianna and Todd had begun talking to each other more and more. They still frequently insulted each other and argued about who was more annoying, but their affection for each other was growing whether they wanted admit it or not.

None of this had slipped past Megan and Sharidan either. Fianna had once claimed to hate Todd Ryan, and now she walked to classes with him and spoke to him in the hallways whenever she got the chance. Of course they were extremely jealous; Todd hadn't paid them nearly as much attention.

After school a few days later, they were outside waiting for Megan's mom to pick them up as she usually did. Megan and Sharidan however, were eyeing Fianna suspiciously as she leaned against a pole reading a book for English class.

She noticed them staring and finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

"We're not staring at you," Megan said.

Fianna gave her an unconvinced look. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Is there something on my face?"

"Only something Todd Ryan must like a lot," Sharidan said with her arms crossed.

Fianna looked down at her book avoiding eye contact with them. "What do you mean?"

Megan put on some pink lip gloss. "I'm sure you know."

Sharidan closed Fianna's book. "What's been going on between you and Todd? I thought you hated him."

"Well, he's not as bad as I thought he was."

"See? He's not a bad guy. You were just being stubborn. He's so sweet. This morning he said he liked my hair," Megan said happily.

"He did?" Todd had told Fianna he liked her hair and her eyes. Was that just something he said to every girl?

Sharidan put her hands on her hips. "Well, he gave me some of his gum."

Megan gasped in disbelief. "You ate Todd Ryan's gum?"

"And I still have it," Sharidan said opening her mouth where there was a chewed piece of white gum.

"Hey Fianna!"

They turned around and saw Todd leaning against his black limo gesturing for her to come over to him.

"He's not talking to _you_, is he?" Sharidan asked.

"I think you'd better go see what he wants," Megan said.

Fianna picked up her bag and went over to Todd who was waiting impatiently for her. "It's about time you got over here. I would have had Joseph drive off without you."

"Wait, wait, you want me to get in your limo with you?"

Todd crossed his arms. "Well, if there's another girl in this school named Fianna, point her out to me and I'll take her instead. Are you getting in or not?"

"Fine." Fianna got in the limo and Todd got in after her, then Joseph closed the door and got in the drivers seat. She'd never been in a limo before. There were leather seats, tons of space, a TV, and Eminem was playing on the radio. Todd pressed a button and a soda popped out of the automated cup holder for her. She looked out the window and noticed they were going in the opposite direction of her house. "Hey, my house is that way."

Todd propped his feet up on the seats facing them and took a long swig of his coke. "We're not going to your house."

"Are we going to _your_ house?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then where the hell are we going?"

He looked at her out the corner's of his eyes. "Would you relax? We're going down to Sunset Boulevard to hang out with some friends. Unless you _want_ to go home?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not."

He smirked. "Okay then."

She thought about what Cloe said, how Todd almost kissed her. "Todd?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you kissed anyone?"

Todd was surprised she'd ask that but smirked. "I've kissed a lot of girl in my day. They just come to me like a waterfall," he said smugly.

Fianna rolled her eyes. "No, I mean anyone at school."

He nodded wondering what she was getting at. "A few." He noticed the disappointed look on her face. "I mean, it wasn't like any of them were actually good kisser's…and I didn't like any of them anyway…and…why do you ask?"

"It's just; Megan told me you almost kissed her after class the other day…" She realized how she was starting to sound. "Not that I care or anything. I was just curious," she added quickly.

Todd snickered. "I've kissed a lot of girls, but I never kissed Megan." He looked at her and smirked. "Been thinking about me?"

Fianna's eyes widened for a moment but then she glared at him. "Ha! Very funny, of course not."

He moved closer to her. "We're friends now, right? I'm sure you've thought about being with me, or dreamed about it."

Fianna found herself blushing when he said that remembering her dream the other night.

He laughed to himself. "And I bet you've thought about kissing me." He leaned towards her. "Pucker up babe."

Fianna almost laid her lips on him but stopped herself. Then she pushed him away. "Keep your lips off me Todd Ryan."

Todd looked at her for a moment then sat back and looked out the window. "I was just joking."

For some reason Fianna felt guilty about what she'd done. What if he seriously wasn't going to kiss her now? She nervously moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder which surprised him. It was easy enough; he didn't push her away in disgust or yell at her, he just held her hand. "So was I," she said.

In a few minutes they were driving through Hollywood. Fianna had been here more than a few times, but never in a limo with a celebrity to hang out with his celebrity friends. The streets were lines with Palm Trees and fancy buildings. They passed the Hollywood Walk of Fame and she could see the Hollywood sign in the distance. "Holy crap is that Rihanna?" she exclaimed.

Todd chuckled. He found it funny how "normal" people got all crazy when they saw a celebrity. He saw them nearly every day so it didn't matter much to him. "Britney Spears was around here the other day. Let us out here Joseph!"

Joseph parked the limo and opened the door for them. Once they got out Todd walked down the sidewalk with his sunglasses on and Fianna followed. He seemed so calm about it; then again, he probably did this every day. She herself felt out of place. All of the women walking down the streets wore _very_ expensive designer clothes. Here she was in only a jean skirt, a flowered Forever 21 shirt, and some sandals.

"So, um, is the McRyan High studio around here?" she asked trying to make conversation since he'd apparently forgotten she was there.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's right down this street. You wanna see it?"

"Sure."

He led her down the next street and they came to the big building that was the studio where McRyan High was filmed. He looked up at it with a sense of longing. He hadn't been there in so long; his parents had forbid him from even setting foot inside. Forget what they said, he didn't care anymore. "Come on inside." They went in and into the big lobby. The receptionist at the desk paid him no mind and anyone else who passed didn't throw him out so he took it as a good sign. He took her hand and pulled her over to the elevator. "The studio for McRyan High is on the fifth floor."

They got in the elevator and went to the fifth floor. A smile spread across Todd's face as they went down the hallway. They passed a room with a huge gold star on the door.

"What's in here?" she asked.

"That's my dressing room," he said. He turned the doorknob to show it to her but found it locked. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and tried the one for his dressing room but it wouldn't open. Who knows how long he'd be locked out; he hoped he didn't leave anything valuable in there. "Damn it," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Forget it. I'll show you the studio." They went to the McRyan High studio. At least that wasn't locked too.

Fianna gasped when she saw it. She never would have imagined this was what a TV show studio looked like. There were cameras and microphone's everywhere, a big director's chair, a line of chairs along the wall for the cast with their names on them, and up front a whole bunch of different sets. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I've never been in an actual TV studio like this before. I never would have thought it looked like this."

Todd held back a laugh. "These things don't just happen. There's a process."

The door opened again. "What are you doing here?"

They turned around and saw the director coming through the door.

"I felt like coming," Todd said.

"We've all had strict order's from your parent's not to let you in."

Todd glared at him. "It's my show, why the hell can't I at least come in? I was just showing her around, what's so bad about that?"

The director gave him a sympathetic look. "Listen Todd, it's not my choice. I'm just following orders. And we've had strict order's from Yolanda and Jordan that until you're off punishment, you're not allowed in here."

Todd gave him the worst look he could, wanting so badly to run over and rip the man's head off. "You know what, the next time you talk to my parents, you can tell them I said they can both go to hell. C'mon Fianna."

Fianna followed him out surprised by what he said. How could Todd say those things about his parents? He'd never given her a real reason his parents had done all this. What kind of punishment was he on?

They got outside and he glanced back at the studio. "Damn it all," he mumbled.

Fianna glanced at him when he said that. "Why are you being punished?"

He looked away from her still not wanting to tell her. "It doesn't matter." He felt his phone vibrate and checked the text message. "Ty and them are a few blocks over." He started walking again and she followed him.

Soon they came across a group of teenagers sitting in front of Starbucks. She was surprised to see Tyler Corroley. Leah, the girl who played Daniel in McRyan High was sitting at the table as well but Fianna barely recognized her. In the show Daniel was the innocent popular girl. Now her long black hair had purple streaks in it, she wore punk clothes, and a lot of black eyeliner. There was also a guy curly black hair sitting on the table and another girl (who was much more toned down than Leah) with blonde hair and she looked a lot like Tyler.

"It's about time you got here!" Tyler exclaimed.

"All that time in a public school's been holding him up Ty," the boy with the black hair said. He had a Jersey accent. The way he said public school sounded like he was talking about eating worms.

Todd gave him the finger in response.

"Stop putting that finger up before someone cuts it off," Leah said.

"Who's the chick?" Tyler asked.

"Fianna," Todd replied. "That's Tyler and Leah, but you should already know them since you watch the show." He pointed to the blonde girl. "That's Tyler's sister Marielle, and that's Iden, our New Jersey bastard."

Iden threw is napkin at Todd's head. "Shut up."

Todd threw it back. "Try that again and I'll make you eat it."

"You're such a player. We leave you alone for a few weeks and you come back with a girlfriend," Leah said.

Fianna and Todd gave her looks of disbelief. "She's not my girlfriend!" Todd exclaimed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Fianna said at the same time.

The rest of them started laughing. "Oh sure she's not," Marielle said. No one believed that they didn't at least like each other; otherwise Todd wouldn't be wasting his time on her.

"Come sit down Fianna," Iden said waving her over. She sat down in the empty seat next to Marielle and Todd pulled up a chair near them. "Since you're not Todd's girlfriend, how about I get you a drink? It's on me."

Fianna smiled. "Thanks."

Todd rolled his eyes. "Dude, get me a grande misto with extra whipped cream."

Iden shook his head. "Get your own." Todd handed him the money for it. "Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent hanging out with Todd and his friends. They went up and down Vine Street and Hollywood Boulevard. Around seven thirty she and Todd were walking down the walk of fame looking for Joseph to take them home.<p>

"You have some really nice friends," she said.

Todd snorted. "They're all insane. But Tyler's been my best friend since my career started."

"What about the other's?"

"Marielle was like three when I met Tyler so I've basically known her almost her whole life. Leah I met through McRyan High, and I met Iden a few years ago through a commercial we did together." He looked down at the stars they were walking over and they passed his parents names. "Someday I'm gonna have a star down here."

"It must be a really big thing."

"Only one of the greatest honor's you can have in the film business. When I get one no one will be able to step on it."

Fianna laughed. "Can you even do that?"

"They'll figure out how to do it. I always get what I want, that's no exception."

Finally they found the limo and Joseph drove Fianna to her house.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Todd asked.

"If you want to."

They went inside of Fianna's house. No one else was home. To Todd, it was kind of weird being in there. His house and the houses of many people he knew were full blown mansions with the most expensive furniture, high ceilings, and his house even had a waterfall in it. He wasn't used to being in a normal sized house, to him the size of his house was normal, and it felt weird.

Fianna put her bag down and noticed Todd walking around from room to room examining everything.

"So…this is your house," he commented.

She leaned against the wall and watched him. "Yeah, it's been home since I was nine years old."

He looked at her curiously. "Where did you live before you moved here?" he asked hoping it wasn't anything worse.

"Florida."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So you're from Florida. Interesting." He continued examining every inch of her house.

In his mind he was contemplating saying what had been on his mind about her. They were alone finally, why shouldn't he? He wanted to tell her how much he'd been thinking about her, about the song he'd written about her, how he thought she was beautiful, and how much he wanted to be with her. She had said before he was hiding things, he'd been hiding this from her.

Fianna continued to watch him wondering how long he'd walk around her house. He didn't seem to really be looking around, more like thinking. The question was, what was he thinking about?

"Remember the other day you said there's something about me that I hide from people?"

Fianna nodded even though he wasn't facing her. "Yes." She wondered where he was going with that.

"There's something I've been hiding from you." He paused for a moment and she found herself getting nervous but she didn't know why. "I…I like you." He waited for her to say something but she didn't. He turned to face her. "Did you hear me?"

She nodded slowly.

He walked towards her getting nervous as well. He knew it, she didn't like him back. Now that he'd told her she'd never speak to him again. "Well? Reply."

Fianna was knocked speechless. She'd spent weeks thinking about Todd, dreaming about him, hoping for the day he'd say this to her. Now that it was a reality, she was at a loss for words. She tried to find her voice. "I like you too Todd."

Todd smiled with relief. He pulled Fianna close to him and his arm went around her waist. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into those beautiful eyes he loved so much. They leaned towards each other; she could feel his minty fresh breath on her face. Their eyes closed, both craving the feeling of each other's lips that they'd waited so long for.

Finally their lips touched. She melted into him and ran her hands slowly up his arms to his shoulders. She had been so against the idea of ever liking Todd Ryan, but now she really wanted this kiss. His hand left her face and moved to hold the back of her head. His tongue brushed her lips and she gladly let him in. The kiss became more urgent as their tongue's roamed each other's mouths passionately tasting each other.

They pulled back and came up for air for a moment then found each other's mouths again. Todd pushed at her backing her up until she was against the wall. She gripped his shirt and he gripped her hair. His hand slid down her back to her leg and lifted it to wrap around his.

They didn't notice when the front door opened and in walked Fianna's mother. When she turned around she nearly flew through the ceiling when she saw her daughter up against the wall kissing a boy. "FIANNA?"

Fianna and Todd stopped kissing surprised to see her mother there. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Her mother noticed the boy she was kissing was Todd Ryan and tried to fix her hair. "Um…Todd Ryan…"

He gave her a small wave. "What's up?"

"Well, you two just finish whatever you were doing. Can I have an autograph before you leave Todd?"

"Sure."

"Great." Her mom went upstairs.

"I take it she's a fan?" Todd said.

Fianna nodded. "You have no idea." She put her arms back around his neck and they kissed again.

He rested his forehead on hers. "I guess I should go home. There's homework to do."

She ran her hand through his hair. He normally hated it when people touched his hair but decided to let her be the exception. "Call me," she said.

"I will. I'll see you at school," he said. He kissed her lips one last time. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Together at last! At chapter 7 too, it sure took them long enough. He must not be as bad as we all thought if Fianna likes him. Alright, time for Chpter 8!<strong>


	8. Officially Together

Chapter 8:

Officially Together

The next morning Fianna was eating breakfast at the kitchen table and her mother was doing the dishes. She was still freaked out that her daughter had been kissing a celebrity, Todd Ryan of all celebrities! Normally she didn't admit to liking teen stars, but she was a huge fan of McRyan High and he was the only one she ever got star struck with whenever she saw his face.

"So…"

Fianna looked at her. "So?"

"How long have you been dating Todd Ryan?" her mother asked curiously.

"Mom…!" Fianna exclaimed. She didn't want her mother all in her and Todd's business.

"Just tell me."

Fiana sighed. "It's not like we've been going out for a long time. He only told me he liked me right before you walked through the door."

Suddenly they heard a car horn outside.

"Can you go see who that is hon?"

Fianna got up and went outside on the front porch and gasped when she saw Todd's limo in the front yard and him leaning against it.

"Hey," he said as if it were something he did every day.

She went over to him. "What in the world are you doing here?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She wasn't wearing any shoes and he noted how much shorter she was without her heels. "I'm taking you to school, what else would I be doing here? Is today some kind of no shoes day that I should know about?"

She laughed. "No. Let me get my stuff. I'll be right out." She ran back inside then put her shoes on and grabbed her backpack out of the kitchen. "Bye mom!"

"Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Todd's outside. He's taking me to school."

"Bye."

Fianna went back outside and Joseph opened the door for her. She got in next to Todd and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for taking me to school," she said.

A song came on the radio that Todd hated. "Joseph change the station!" he exclaimed. He turned back to Fianna and they kissed passionately.

In no time they were at the crowded school. She reached to open the door but he grabbed his wrist to stop her. Before she could question why he'd done that, Joseph opened the door for them.

Todd smirked. "When you're with me, you don't need to do small things on your own."

"Sorry, I'm just used to opening doors."

He laughed. "Why the hell are you apologizing?"

She laughed as well. "I don't know."

They got out of the limo. Todd put his arm around Fianna and they walked towards the school. She noticed people staring at them as they walked past and whispering to each other. It was obvious they were talking about her and Todd wondering why they were together and whether it was official or not. It felt weird to her having so many people talking about her. She looked up at Todd and he seemed to be paying them no attention at all. Why couldn't it be that easy for her?

They spent the whole morning talking to each other since they had homeroom and their first two classes together. Back when they'd decided to be friends, Todd had tried texting her in class tons of times starting out with a simple "hey" to "why the hell won't you reply to me?" But Fianna didn't text in class. There were times when she'd been tempted, even the most goody-goody students had done it at least once. But she seemed to have bad luck when it came to doing things against the rules and she just knew she'd be the one to get caught, get her phone taken away, and be humiliated in front of the class. So, after a bunch of tries, Todd eventually just gave up and took to talking to her when class was over. Today was no exception.

But today in English class they got to do group work again. Once the teacher let them move to find partner's, within seconds he was sitting next to her. When he did, he flashed his pearly white smile. "Hey babe."

"Hey. Todd, are there really fifty shades of white, or did you just say that?" She found that very hard to believe and wondered if he'd been lying.

"Of course there are fifty shades of white Fianna. Personally I think you should use the 30th. It's one of the brightest."

She rested her head in her hand. "As bright as the 49th?"

"Maybe a bit brighter on you." He felt a bit embarrassed saying it. He didn't normally say things like this to people. Her face turned red and he smiled. He liked it when she blushed. She did it a lot and he thought it was cute.

Around them, people were staring and whispering to each other. The guys didn't care as much as the girls did. They talked for a few moments about how they all thought Todd liked her and some admitted their jealousy since Fianna was very pretty. The girls however were extremely jealous of Fianna. Why did Todd always choose her over them? They wondered what Todd saw in her that he didn't see in them. They noticed the way he made her blush and how she made him laugh and they wondered if there was something going on between them and why Fianna of all girls. She never gave a crap about him before, at least from what they had seen she hadn't.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon at lunch, Todd was at his usual table with the people that admired him flattering them with his wit and unmistakable charm. He noticed Fianna across the cafeteria and suddenly nothing else mattered to him. Ever since they'd kissed the day before, he'd been thinking about her more than ever. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day because the only thing he'd been thinking about was kissing her soft lips. He'd never felt this way about anyone before and in a way it felt strange, but in another way he liked it.<p>

He stood up and headed over to his girlfriend.

"Todd, where are you going?" Cade asked.

"I'm sitting over there. Don't follow me," he said firmly. He didn't want anyone interrupting his and Fianna's alone time even though it would probably happen anyway. He went over to her table and sat next to her. "Hey babe." He kissed her cheek.

"No sitting with your fans today?" she asked.

He snickered. "It's not everyday I have a beautiful girlfriend to sit with," he said brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then leaned in to kiss.

"Fianna!" Megan exclaimed. She and Sharidan came over to them and sat across from them. "What's up girl?"

Sharidan eyed her and Todd for a moment. "What are you doing over here?" she asked Todd. He'd never sat with Fianna before.

Todd shrugged and took a nonchalant sip of his drink. "Just thought I'd sit with Fianna today."

Megan batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "So, do you like my earrings? I just got them from Sephora yesterday."

"Um, yeah, they're nice," he said not really caring much. Megan flirted with him all the time and honestly it got tiring.

Megan giggled. "I even got new cherry lip gloss," she said twisting her hair around her fingers. She was hoping he'd consider that kiss later.

Fianna gave her friend an irritated look but it softened when she felt Todd gently running his hand up and down her thigh. She smiled to herself and put her hand on his curling her manicured fingers around his.

Todd still wanted to be alone with Fianna. He didn't want to share her with anyone. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and kiss her without being interrupted by anyone. He put his finger under her chin and turned her to look at him. "Let's go somewhere else to be alone," he said.

"Okay." They stood up and she looked at her friends. "See you later." Then they left the cafeteria.

Megan and Sharidan watched them in surprise. "What just happened?" Megan said.

Sharidan crossed her arms. "What's going on between them? First she gets in his limo yesterday and now they're like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What do you think they did yesterday?" Megan said curiously.

"Who knows?" Sharidan said with a shrug. "But of course we're going to find out."

* * *

><p>After school that day Megan and Sharidan caught Fianna in the hallway.<p>

"Hi you guys," she said happily.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Megan asked suspiciously.

Fianna shrugged. "No reason. I'm just happy."

"So, what's been going on between you and Todd Ryan?" Sharidan asked.

Fianna nearly tripped. "Um, nothing." She'd gone on so much about how she hated Todd, what would her friends think if she told them she was dating him now.

"What did you do when you got in his limo with him yesterday? I know he couldn't have just taken you home."

"We didn't go home. We went down to Hollywood and hung out with his friends."

Sharidan and Megan were surprised by that. "What friends?" Megan asked eagerly.

"Um, this guy named Ian, Leah Portland, and Marielle and Tyler Corroley…"

Megan nearly screamed. "You met Tyler Corroley?"

"Yes…"

"Omg! I love him! He's so hot, I love his hair. It's so wavy and blonde," she said dreamily.

Sharidan raised her eyebrow. "I thought you loved Todd?"

Megan laughed. "I love Todd too. I love him with a passion." She swooned. "But Tyler Corroley is _so_ sexy!" She leaned against the wall thinking of all the fantasies she used to have about him. "Why didn't you take me?"

"I didn't know where we were going. He was just like, get in the limo; he didn't tell me where we were going until we were like, halfway there."

Sharidan was still curious about Fianna and Todd's relationship and she still hadn't given her much information. "So, what happened afterwards?"

The first thing that popped into Fianna's mind was their kiss. She knew she was blushing and she looked down. "Nothing."

"Seems like a whole lot of something to be nothing," Sharidan said knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

"Look, he just took me home you guys."

"You're blushing! Something else happened."

Fianna sighed. "Alright, fine, we kissed!" she exclaimed.

Sharidan smiled feeling proud of herself for getting it out of her. "I knew it."

Megan pouted. "You kissed him? Fianna, he was going to kiss _me_."

"You told us you hated him. You said he was rude and conceited," Sharidan pointed out. "You made Megan think she ever had a chance with him against me."

"I thought that at first. But he changed. I mean, he's still rude and conceited but he's really sweet. And he's such a good musician; he played the piano for me a few weeks ago. And he really likes me you guys. He actually got jealous yesterday when Ian was flirting with me." She sat down on the bench next to them and giggled. "And that kiss, it was amazing."

Megan still had her arms crossed mad that she wasn't the one Todd had kissed. "It's not fair. He looked genuinely interested in me a week ago."

Suddenly Fianna felt hands on her waist and she nearly jumped out of her shoes.

Todd laughed. "Did I scare you or something?"

Fianna turned to face him. "Of course not. I just wanted to make you think I did so I can laugh. So ha!"

He snickered. "Ha yourself." He brushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes romantically. "My beautiful Fianna, I've waited so long to ask you this. Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"She's so lucky," Sharidan whispered to Megan. She nodded in agreement wishing Todd would have said that to her.

Fianna nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Good." Todd smirked. "You like that? That was a line from season 2." He smiled proudly. "One of my favorites."

Fianna's face fell. "So were you really asking me or just saying a line from your show?"

Todd kissed her lips. "Of course I was really asking you, you crazy girl. I wouldn't have just said that for nothing, and you _are_ my girlfriend after all." Fianna smiled and kissed him again. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>The next night Todd was in his room getting ready for their date. He went downstairs to go find his parents and ask for money. Sure he had money; he had a lot of money, but why spend his own when he had two rich parents he could mooch off of.<p>

He found Yolanda sitting on the back porch. "Where are you going?" she asked when she saw him.

"I'm going on a date…"

"With?"

He crossed his arms. "My girlfriend."

"Leah Portland?"

He sighed. "Why does everyone think we're dating? No, I'm going out with Fianna, a girl from school."

"Have fun," she said before turning back to her book.

"Can I have $500?"

She looked back at him. "For what?"

"To pay for my date obviously."

"You have money. You just got your allowance yesterday; you didn't spend it all did you?"

"Of course not, but I can't pay for it myself."

"Why not?"

"I've got better things to spend my money on. Just give me $500."

"I'm not giving you $500. If you really cared about this girl, you'd pay for all of it yourself."

"But…"

She held up her hand to stop him. "End of discussion. You do not need $500 from me. Where on earth are you going that you need all that money anyway?"

"Fresco."

"_No_."

Todd glared at her. "Fine, I'll go get money from dad!" He went to find his father but got the same answer from him too. Finally he just gave up and put a few thousand dollars in his wallet to take with him. Then he got in his limo and Joseph drove him to Fianna's house.

He went to her door, rung her doorbell, and adjusted his collar while he waited. When she opened the door he smiled when he saw her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"Ready for a night of fun?" Todd said with a smirk.

"Well if both our ideas of fun are the same then yes." He took her hand and led her out to the limo. He hadn't told her where exactly they were going; he only told her they were going to a restaurant. "So, how about telling me where we're going."

Todd let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, ha, no."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please?"

"Okay fine." Fianna looked at him eagerly. "We're going to a rave."

She raised her eyebrow. "You said we were going to a restaurant."

"I lied. We're going to a rave and we're getting really wasted."

A rave was less than appealing to her. And so was getting wasted, she hated the taste of beer as it was. "You sure we can't just go to a restaurant?"

He shrugged. "Okay then, we'll go to Burger King."

She punched his arm lightly. "Stop messing with me!"

He laughed and punched her back. "I'm not messing with you. We're going to Burger King, and then we're going to a rave. Don't worry; Joseph is going to drive us home."

Soon they pulled up to the restaurant. Fianna's eyes got wide when she saw where they were. She pointed at it with a shaking finger. "Todd…th-that's Fresco."

Todd snickered. "No shit Sherlock." Joseph opened the door and Todd grabbed her hand. "Stop looking at it like it's going to eat you. What's your problem?"

"It's just, this place is so expensive." Fresco was the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in California. It was $100 per person just to get in.

They got out of the limo. "Your point?"

"You can't spend that much money on me."

"Give me one good reason why I can't," he said as they went inside.

"It's…it's too nice."

Todd laughed at that. The hostess led them to a two person table. "Well guess what? I'm going to and you can't stop me." They sat down at the table and he watched her as she looked around fascinated.

"Wow, this table cloth must be at least a thousand dollars. I'm afraid to breathe on it."

"Order anything you want," Todd said.

"Anything?"

"Sure, you can buy the whole menu if you want."

Fianna looked through the menu for the least expensive thing but everything was over $100.

The waiter came over to them. "Can I get you two some drinks?"

The wine here was amazing but unfortunately Todd was underage. He settled on the first thing his eyes came across. "Get me a Sprite."

"And you miss?"

"Um…lemonade."

"Strawberry, cranberry, mango, pomegranate, limeade, or heated?"

Fianna raised her eyebrows. They really had hot lemonade here? "I'll just get strawberry." When he left she turned back to Todd. "What are you getting?"

He shrugged. "Maybe the steak. You?"

"I'm not sure yet." She was still scanning the menu for the least expensive thing.

"You should try the baked fish. I think you'll like it."

She found it on the menu and it was $155.99! "Um, I don't know. It's over 150 dollars."

"I told you, you can get whatever you want." He held her hand across the table. "I don't mind spending a lot of money on you. You're worth it."

Her face immediately turned red when he said that. "I guess I'll get the baked fish."

Once they were done eating the bill came. Fianna looked at it and her eyes widened. It was $450! Todd pulled a big wad of cash out of his wallet. Here she was saving to buy a car and Todd was paying for a $450 dinner like he was at McDonalds.

"It's still early," he said. "What do you want to do now?"

"Maybe we can catch a movie or something."

"That sounds good." They left the restaurant and went down the street to the movie theatre. When they got there they decided on Transformer's since it was starting in ten minutes. Todd was surprised they had the same taste in movies. They went into theatre number 5 and sat down. "You happy now that I'm not spending a few hundred bucks on you?"

"I guess." Fianna held his hand. "But I think it's sweet that you wouldn't mind spending $400 on me."

He kissed her lips. "I don't know why you'd think I would."

After the movie they went back to Fianna's house. It was getting very late and they had to go to school tomorrow. He walked her to her door and they stood outside holding each other not wanting to let go for the night.

"Thanks for taking me out Todd."

"Don't mention it." Before he could say anything else her mouth was on his and he eagerly returned the kiss. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they reluctantly let go of each other. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll miss you."

He gave her one last kiss then went to go get in his limo. He leaned back and propped his feet up with a wide grin on his face. He heard one of his favorite love songs on the radio. "Hey Joseph, turn that up!" It got a bit louder and as he listened to it thinking of Fianna.

* * *

><p><strong>Fresco isn't a real restaurant (at least i don't think it is). i exaggerated the prices a lot, i don't think there's a restaurant <em>that<em> unreasonable. if there is point it out to me.**


	9. Fianna's Plan

Chapter 9:

Fianna's Plan

It was lunchtime the next day. Fianna was in the cafeteria with Megan and Sharidan. They were talking but she was hardly paying attention, instead she was searching for Todd who was no where to be found.

"So you went on the date last night?" Sharidan said to Fianna.

"Yeah…" Fianna said with a smile.

"So tell us what happened!" Megan exclaimed. "Where did you go? What did you wear? Did he look good?"

"Oh trust me, he looked _good_. We went to Fresco…"

"HOLY CRAP YOU WENT TO FRESCO?" Sharidan and Megan practically shouted.

"Shh! Why are you shouting?" Fianna said.

"Who went to Fresco?" Phoebe asked coming over to them with Nevra.

"Fianna went on a date with Todd Ryan and he took her to Fresco," Sharidan explained.

"Wait, you and Todd are dating?" Phoebe asked. Fianna nodded. She crossed her arms. "Lucky!"

Nevra sat next to Megan and crossed her legs and blew a pink bubble. "I went to Fresco once. Unfortunately it wasn't with a hot celebrity boyfriend."

"When the heck did you and Todd start dating?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"A few days ago."

"Man, I would kill to be you right now."

"Hey girls." They looked up and saw all five foot ten and a half inches of the sexy, gum chewing Todd Ryan.

"So like, you and Fianna are dating now?" Phoebe said still in disbelief.

"Yup," he said smirking. He pulled up a chair next to Fianna and kissed her lips passionately surprising her by slipping his gum into her mouth. She didn't push him away though, it still had flavor to it.

The other girl looked at them with longing. Some of them Todd had given his gum to, but Fianna had gotten it straight out of his mouth!

"So what are we doing after school babe?" he asked her.

"I want to go to your house," Fianna said.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been to my house yet. We can do that."

"How come you've never taken me there before?" She elbowed him. "You got something to hide?"

He pulled her hair lightly. "Nothing but it's awesomeness."

She rolled her eyes. "You've never heard of the word modesty, have you?"

He snorted. "To me, modesty is a swear word."

"You curse all the time. What's the difference?"

"Modesty is the only one I feel bad saying. You're making me go against my values Fianna."

"What does your house look like?" Sharidan asked curiously.

"I bet it's huge," Nevra said. "Isn't it?"

Todd nodded. "It's pretty big."

"You must live like a king," Phoebe said.

"You could say that."

"We can't go today though, I have a yearbook meeting," Fianna said.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Damn it."

"I'll go instead of her," Nevra said.

"Keep dreaming."

* * *

><p>The next day Fianna was in Todd's limo on the way to his house. She'd never been to his house and she was curious about what it looked like. It had to be very big and expensive. Todd wouldn't give her any hints about it and the curiosity was killing her.<p>

"C'mon Todd. Tell me _something_ about your house!" she said.

He smirked. "Nope. You'll have to see for yourself."

She leaned back on the leather seats and let out an exasperated sigh. "Why must you torture me this way?"

Todd laughed and turned her to face him. "You seem pissed at me."

She snorted. "Just a little," she said sarcastically.

He leaned towards her lips so close she could smell his minty breath as he spoke. "I wonder if there's anything I could _possibly_ do to distract you."

She smiled. "I can think of a few things." Just as their lips touched, the limo turned into the gate to Todd's house.

"Here we are," he said.

Fianna's eyes got wide. Todd's house was HUGE. It was the biggest house she'd ever seen, at least in person. Joseph drove the limo around the circular driveway which had a big fountain in the center. Around the house were a bunch of beautiful flower's and bushes and pine trees. This wasn't a house, it was a freaking palace!

Todd snapped his finger's in her face. She looked so amazed it was amusing to him. "So, are you gonna sit here for the rest of the day or do you wanna see the inside?"

They got out of the limo and Todd unlocked the door for them to come in. The inside was even better than the outside. The ceilings were very high. The stairs stopped halfway up then parted on the left and right to different sections of the second floor. There were beautiful chandalier's. The coolest thing was there was an actual _waterfall_ on the other end of the hallway.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a bark followed by padded feet running down the hallway. Astro ran over to them and jumped up to her. She bent down to rub his head. "He's cute. You didn't tell me you had a dog. What's his name?"

"Astro. He's a schnauzer."

She giggled as Astro licked her hand. "Ew, dog spit," she said standing up wiping her hand on her skinny jeans.

One of the servants, Dave, came down the hallway. "Good afternoon Mr. Ryan. Your parents aren't home."

Todd snorted. "Good."

"They'll be home around seven. Can I get you and Miss Fianna anything?"

"I'll just have a Sprite for now. Fianna?"

"Um, same thing." After Dave left she turned to Todd. "Can I see the rest of your house?"

Todd gave her the grand tour of his house showing her everything he thought worth seeing. Fianna was amazed by it all. Todd had more than she could ever dream of having, HD flat screen TV's in every room, servants for pretty much everything (although his parent's had taken half of them away), and the latest cell phones, iPods, etc. He was so lucky.

Now they were sitting on the living room couch. Fianna had wanted to hear some of the songs he'd written so he was singing one of out of his notebook to her. Todd could really sing. She never would have thought he could before, but his voice was incredible.

"You like it?" he asked when he was finished.

"I love it. You have an amazing voice," she said. "Play one on the piano."

"Come sit with me." They went over to the big Yamaha piano on the other side of the room and he pulled out the music he'd written for one of his songs. He started to play the song he'd written about her when he first started to really like her and after a few measures he sang the words.

"She steps to the groove  
>Her body in tune<br>She stops the whole room  
>She got to everybody<br>The red of her lips  
>So hard to resist<br>The curve to her hip  
>I gotta tell somebody<p>

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
>I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa<br>Gotta make you my baby  
>Wanna make you my baby<br>Gotta make you my baby  
>Wanna make you my baby<p>

My baby  
>She throws me a sigh<br>A wink in her smile  
>I stopped and I died<br>Could she be looking at me  
>With nothing to prove<br>She's making her move  
>And as she walked through<br>Leaned in to tell me something"

It was such a sweet song. "That was amazing," Fianna said.

"I wrote it about you."

"You did?"

"You remember that day we were in the music room and you caught me playing for the first time?" She nodded. "I couldn't stop thinking about you when I got home, so I wrote this about you."

Fianna felt so touched by that. He cared for her enough to write a song for her. A really sweet passionate song at that. She kissed his lips as hard as she could. "Thanks Todd. I love it. Are you gonna put it on your album?"

He nodded. "Of course. It's one of my best." He sighed remembering that his parent's wouldn't let him make the album. "If only my parents would let me do it. I can't believe my bastard of a father went through all the trouble of getting me signed, and won't even let me make the album now," he said angrily.

Fianna looked at him for a moment. He looked really upset about it. She wondered if his hatred for his parent's was for another reason besides cutting him off from his show and record deal. "Todd, why do you hate your parent's so much?"

Todd rested his head in his hand. "They ruined my life. Why else would I hate them?"

"So that's it? Just because they took away your show and record deal and servants? I mean, not that those aren't good reason's but there isn't anymore?"

Todd looked at the painting on the wall. It was of the Las Vegas skyline done by some famous painter Yolanda had bought it from years ago. There was more than that. There was a lot more, 16 years of reason's why he hated them. He sighed. "Yeah, there's more."

"But they've given you everything a person could ask for. Why would you hate them?"

Todd snorted. "Yeah they've given me everything alright. As soon as I ask for it, it's right in my hand no matter how impossible it is to get. But they never cared for me like real parents."

Fianna was surprised by that. When she'd met Yolanda and Jordan they seemed so nice. "What do you mean?"

"I mean they were never there for me. Its one thing to give a person everything, which I'm not complaining about by the way, and it's another to just be there for a person. All they ever did was party with every celebrity in the world, travel and not take me with them half the time, and spend time on every show they could possibly be on."

_Todd was swept off into a flashback of when he was only six years old, less than a year after he'd had his first acting experience. He'd just gotten a new race track and remote control cars to ride on it. He'd set up the pieces and the track ran all over the living room. There were two cars and it would be no fun to race alone. _

_He ran around the house trying to find Jordan who turned out to be in the hallway straightening his collar. "Daddy, I set up the race track you got me."_

_Jordan glanced down at him. "That's nice son. Have fun."_

_Todd handed him one of the remotes. "Can you play with me?"_

"_I'd love to Todd, but your mom and I are going to a cocktail party down in Hollywood Boulevard and we're about to be late."_

_Yolanda came over to him in a red dress. "Ready to go honey?"_

"_Mommy, why can't you and daddy stay here and play with me?"_

_Yolanda fluffed her curls. "We're busy right now Todd. Go play by yourself for a while." After giving him a quick kiss on the forehead leaving a red lipstick mark on him, she and Jordan were out the door._

_That happened often. In fact, there were rare times when it didn't. Yolanda and Jordan were always so busy and rarely ever made time for Todd. Sure they gave him everything he wanted, but what they never gave him was their love which left him resenting them. _

_He was swept off into another flashback. It was only last year when he was fifteen and he's asked his father to teach him how to drive. _

"_I don't have the time to teach you right now Todd. I have a meeting with Steven Spielberg today."_

"_You can teach me another time can't you?"_

"_I doubt it."_

_Todd leaned against the wall and glared at him. "What about mom?"_

"_You know how busy she is directing Burlesque."_

"_If you don't want to why don't you just come out and say it?" Todd exclaimed angrily._

"_Don't use that tone with me Todd Ryan. If you want to learn that badly, have someone else teach you." _

_And he did. He had Tyler's parent's teach him since Tyler was also learning as well. He still had Joseph to drive him around everywhere, but occasionally he did take one of his parent's cars and go somewhere himself._

Fianna thought about that. She never would have guessed that his parent's were like that. No wonder he resented them so much. She could have said something comforting, a kind word to make him feel better about it. Instead she said "You know how to drive?"

Todd laughed. "Yeah I do. Joseph doesn't drive me everywhere you know."

Fianna laughed as well. "Well since you never drive yourself anywhere, I just didn't think you knew how to drive."

"So now you know. My parent's are bastards."

"At least you have both your parents. Try having a dad who's been sentenced to 20 years of federal prison in Florida."

Todd raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you serious? What the hell did he do to get 20 years?"

Fianna sighed. "Apparently he had some secret life behind our backs. I was only seven when it happened, but I remember the police breaking into our house and they cuffed him and took him away. I know he killed a few people and gave teenager's drugs. I haven't seen him since."

"Wow, that's rough. Don't kids that have criminal parents turn out to be criminals?"

Fianna giggled. "Sure and I came here to steal all your money and valuables."

"He's got a good ten years left, what are you gonna do when he comes back?"

"I won't take him back. I don't think I can forgive him for something like that."

Todd remembered what he had said about her that day they were talking about each other's eyes, how she didn't trust people. "Is he the reason you don't trust people?"

Fianna nodded. "And when I was in like, fourth grade these girls who I thought were my friends completely humiliated me in front of the entire class. So I trust close to _no one_."

"You didn't trust me at first right?"

"I didn't but you proved me wrong." She kissed his lips and he gladly pulled her closer and deepened their kiss.

Before they could seriously get lost in each other, Dave came in and cleared his throat.

Todd glared at him. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Would you like me to take your drinks Mr. Ryan?" Dave asked.

"If I say yes will it get you to leave faster?" he said rolling his eyes.

Dave ignored that and picked up their empty sodas. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Fianna shook her head. "No thanks."

Todd sighed impatiently. "You have five seconds to get out of here before I have the security guards personally escort you out." Dave left and Fianna shook her head at Todd. "What?" he asked. Fianna just gave him a disapproving look and it frustrated him. "What?"

"Do you have to be so mean?"

"Well…you saw how he just walked in here like that interrupting us. He could have waited but no, he just _had_ to come in. I fire people like that."

"You don't have to be so hostile though, goodness."

Todd crossed his arms. "I'm not hostile."

Suddenly Fianna thought of something. "Your parent's took everything away from you because you're rude and self centered, right?"

"Or so they claim," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Then to get it back, why don't you just stop?"

"Huh?"

"Look, in order to get your life back just prove them wrong. You know, don't be so harsh towards everyone, stop firing everyone who doesn't do every little thing for you, use some manner's, don't curse your parent's out…" she went over what she just said and realized she had just made Todd sound like a very bad person. "Geez, why do I like you so much?"

"You mean, actually be _nice_?" He made it sound like she said get in a bathtub full of cockroaches.

Fianna nodded. "Exactly. In fact, how about you do something nice for your parents before they get home?"

Todd continued to stare at her. "Did you just miss that whole conversation when I said I can't stand them?"

Fianna sighed. "Come on Todd. Your parents took everything away from you because they think it'll teach you some kind of lesson right? Make them think you already learned it by doing something nice for them. I know. You should make dinner for them."

Todd shook his head. "Absolutely not."

She took his hand. "It's not that bad, just do it. I make dinner for my mom all the time."

"No," Todd said stubbornly.

"Don't be so difficult."

"N-o."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I don't know how to cook." Fianna started laughing and he glared at her. "What? It's not funny! I've never had to cook for myself before so I never bothered to learn."

"But you went out of the way to learn how to drive right?" she said still laughing. She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, it's not hard. I'll help you." They stood up and went to the kitchen where the chef's were about to start making a gourmet dinner.

Todd cleared his throat to get their attention. "All of you get some stuff out to make dinner for us…" Fianna shook her head. "What?"

"We're doing this on our own."

"But…"

"Alright people, clear out. Take the rest of the day off and don't come back until…11 o' clock tonight," Fianna said to his servants. They all immediately got their things and left figuring since she was Todd's girlfriend, they can take orders from her.

Todd looked back and forth between Fianna and the chefs in disbelief. "What the…you can't order my servants around like that!"

Fianna put her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "I just did. Now Todd Ryan, what's the first thing we do here?"

Todd leaned against the wall and shrugged. "Get a drink from the wine cellar and spent the night getting stoned," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "No. Wash your hands."

The washed their hands and Todd got the recipe book off a shelf. They flipped through it and found a good recipe for chicken stir fry that they had all the ingredients for. They took a bunch of vegetables out of the refrigerator that Fianna was going to cut up, and chicken breast that Todd was going to cut up. But the chicken was cold a slimy and he thought the vegetables would be less messy.

"Hey Fianna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I cut up the vegetables?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to get my hands messy."

Fianna rolled her eyes then switched places with him. "You're such a priss."

Afterwards they put all the vegetables into a frying pan and Todd stirred them while they cooked, but he was holding everything at arms length afraid of getting burned.

Fianna found some rice in the pantry and thought it would be a good side. She noticed Todd stirring the pan weird. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stirring the vegetables like you told me to."

"Why are you holding it like that?" she said starting to laugh.

"This stuff is _hot_ and if you haven't noticed I have flawless skin. I can't be in a picture with burn marks all over me."

Fianna found that to be extremely hilarious but let it slide since she used to cook like that when she was younger. "Anyway, I found some rice that we could serve with the vegetables."

"That's nice. How do you make it?"

"Just put it in a pot with some water," she said pouring the rice into a pot.

Soon the dinner was finished and was sitting on the stove so it would be kept warm. To be honest Todd actually had fun with it. Having Fianna there made it interesting.

Not long after they heard the door open and his parent's came inside. They went into the hallway to greet them. "Hi mom, hi dad," Todd said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ryan," Fianna said.

"Hi, did you have a good time?" Mrs. Ryan asked. They both nodded.

"What did the chef's make for dinner, it smells good in here," Mr. Ryan said.

"Actually, Fianna and I made dinner," Todd said.

"It was all Todd's idea," Fianna said trying to give him all the credit. "And he did most of the cooking."

Todd's parents looked at him in disbelief. "You cooked?" Mrs. Ryan said in astonishment.

Todd nodded. "Yeah. I cook all the time, just…when you're not here. Go in the dining room and I'll get you some food."

"Are you staying for dinner Fianna?" Mr. Ryan asked.

Fianna shook her head. "No, I have to head on home now."

Todd wanted her to stay. He wasn't sure if he could do this on his own. "But…"

"We'll be waiting Todd," Mrs. Ryan said as they went into the dining room.

Fianna went to the door and Todd followed her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Why are you leaving me here alone?"

Fianna took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. "It won't be that bad. Don't you ever have family dinners with a nice respectful conversation?"

"It's rare. When we do have family dinner's it's far from a nice conversation."

"Todd just serve them dinner, be nice, talk about your day. Then, when dinner is over you can even wash the dishes."

Todd shook his head. "I draw the line at washing dishes."

"Well then who's gonna do it? Your maids won't be back until 11:00," she pointed out. "If you want your stuff back you'll do it." She kissed him again. "It won't be that bad."

He smirked. "I think I need another kiss to convince me."

She kissed his lips very passionately. "I'll call you."

"Bye." She left and he closed the door behind her, and then went to the kitchen to serve his parents dinner. He got plates for them and put them in front of them in the dining room. "Chicken stir fry and rice is for dinner," he said when he came in.

"This looks delicious Todd," Mrs. Ryan said.

"Thank you so much," Mr. Ryan said.

Todd went to get himself a plate then sat down with his parents. He watched them eat for a moment and they weren't throwing up with disgust. Fianna must have known what she was doing. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's great. Where in the world did you learn how to cook like this?" Mr. Ryan asked.

"Um…Food Network?" it came out as more of a question than an outright statement.

Todd remembered what Fianna said about making a nice conversation. "So, how was your day?"

"Really long. I had some meeting's with a few directors' today," Jordan said. "Not to mention there were bills to play."

"I might be starring in another movie with Johnny Depp," Yolanda said. "What about you?"

"You know, usual Sunday. I woke up around 12:00 and basically spent the day with Fianna."

"You really like this girl, huh?" Jordan said.

Todd looked down at his food not expecting this to turn into a conversation about his relationship. "Yeah, I do. She's a nice girl."

"She's very pretty," Yolanda commented.

Todd thought about Fianna's long flowing hair, her soft cream colored skin, big green eyes, and her soft glossy lips. "She sure is." She was more than pretty.

"How's school been?"

Todd snorted. "Long and boring."

"Are you making any friends?"

Todd had more than enough friends at that school. He was a celebrity so people followed him around like lost puppies, but he decided not to point that out to them. "I have a lot of friends."

Their dinner continued with a pretty random conversation until they were all finished. Todd went around and got their plates.

"Thank you so much for the dinner Todd," Yolanda said.

"Is this going to become an everyday thing?" Jordan asked.

Todd let out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course not!" He realized what he said and softened his face. "I mean, only occasionally. I'm glad you liked the dinner." He took the plates into the kitchen and started to wash them. For some reason he felt very degraded actually standing here washing dishes. But he knew he had to. He realized Fianna was right, if he wanted his life back he had to prove to his parents he wasn't a bad guy. Eventually he started having too much fun in the water and ended up splashing around playing in it like he was three years old again.

Yolanda was walking past and heard him laughing and came in. "Todd, what are you doing?"

Todd stopped what he was doing and turned the water off. "Nothing." He hid his soapy hands behind his back but it didn't do any good because his shirt was covered in soap and water and so was the counter and floor.

Yolanda looked at him for a moment but figured he had everything under control. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out to be a pretty long chapter. For some reason the idea of someone like Todd trying to cook is hilarious to me. The lyrics were "My Baby" by Jesse Mccartney. I can't think of original lyrics so thank you Jesse.<strong>


	10. Does He Really Care?

**So we all know Todd is a spoiled brat who cares for no one but himself. Does he really care about Fianna? Does he like her as much as he says he does? Is he a cheating liar? Is he with her only so he can lay with her? Is he really as much of a jerk as we thought he was...?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Does He Really Care?

The next day Fianna and Todd were in the limo while Joseph drove.

"So how did it go last night?" Fianna asked.

"Terrible. I would have told you last night if you hadn't gone to sleep."

Fianna scoffed. "Excuse me for being tired Todd Ryan. It couldn't have been that bad. What happened?"

Todd sighed. "It actually wasn't too bad. It was just a regular family dinner. My parent's apparently approve of you, not that I care much about what they think."

Fianna smiled. "That's good to know. See? I told you, you didn't need me there."

Todd smirked. "It would have been nice if you had stayed. Then we could have gone up to my room and done some of this." He kissed her lips.

She giggled. "Todd." They continued their passionate kissing until they pulled up to the school but they didn't even notice.

Joseph came around and opened the door for them and saw them making out pretty hard. "Time to get out."

Fianna and Todd broke their kiss and got out of the limo and went into the school.

* * *

><p>That weekend, Todd was at Hooter's with Tyler, Ian, and Leah.<p>

A waitress in a tight shirt, booty shorts, and impossibly big boobs took their orders then went to get their food. Leah sighed. "Why do you guys always drag me in here with you?"

"Do you not see all this ass walking around in here?" Todd said still looking at the waitress who'd taken their orders.

"I wonder if I can get one of their number's," Tyler said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend Todd? Why are you checking out all of these waitresses?"

"She's not his girlfriend, remember?" Ian said remembering how Todd had clearly stated that he and Fianna weren't dating.

She smirked. "Like I believe that. You obviously like her," she said to Todd.

Todd took a long sip of his Dr. Pepper and continued checking out the waitresses to avoid their looks.

"I bet you they've kissed," Ian said smirking.

Tyler kicked Todd's shin lightly. "So how many times have you kissed her?"

Todd tried to seem uninterested but he couldn't hide the smile creeping onto his face. "More than a few."

"I knew it!" Ian exclaimed.

"At least you have a girlfriend. Now people can stop hanging onto this ridiculous idea that _we're_ dating," Leah said. She snickered. "I mean, who in the right mind would want to date you? This girl has obviously lost her mind."

"Shut up Leah," Todd said. "Why wouldn't a girl want to date me? I have everything a girl could want."

"But you're a brat," Leah said.

Todd glared at her. "I'm not a slutty gay doll!"

"I don't mean that kind of brat."

The provocative waitress came back with their food. After she left Tyler popped a French fry in his mouth. "So Todd, tell us. Exactly how _far_ have you gone with this girlfriend of yours?"

Todd nearly choked on his burger. He took a sip of his soda before he answered. "What?"

"You know what I mean. Have you lost it to her?"

Ian shook his head. "Dude, Todd's probably lost his virginity a _long_ time ago." He looked at Todd expecting an answer. "Well?"

First of all, Todd was a virgin, but of course he wouldn't let them know that. Second, Fianna clearly wasn't the type of girl to throw herself at him like that. "Calm down you guys, we've only been dating a few weeks. And she's not that kind of girl anyway."

"It's a shame that all boys think about in a relationship is sex," Leah said with a sigh.

Ian snorted. "I'm not a boy. I'm a man," he said with his mouth full of food.

"Ha, you a man? When you stop talking with food in your mouth like a three year old, that's when you're a man."

After lunch they walked down the street not going anywhere in particular. Eventually Todd went into another store and said he'd catch up with his friends later. After he came out he was stopped by some magazine reporters. Most of the time Todd didn't mind taking questions from them, but other times they just smothered him and pried a little too deep. It was when they started putting out too much of his business that he got annoyed. But lately, they'd kind of left him alone the last few weeks so he wasn't mad at them.

"Todd Ryan, can we ask you a few questions?"

"Depends on what you want to hear," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We've heard you've been taken out of McRyan High. Who's going to replace you?"

Was this really what they were saying about him now? Todd usually read those magazines but lately he'd been so distracted he had no idea what was going on. "Who told you that? It's only temporary."

"Some people spotted you out with a girl the other day."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Or are you cheating on Leah?"

"Okay first off Leah and I were never dating. And that other girl, we're not dating either," he said. His phone buzzed. He checked it and it was Ian wondering where he was. "I've got to go." He pushed past them and went to go find his friends.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Fianna was sitting on her living room couch in her pajamas next to her mother finishing off a bowl of cereal for breakfast. The celebrity news was on. Normally Fianna never paid any attention to it; she was just waiting for My Wife and Kids to come on.<p>

"Why does anyone ever care what celebrities are doing all day when we have our own lives to live?" Fianna said.

"Honey, today's generation is all about the media," her mother said.

"But still, when Kim Kardashian goes to get some coffee I don't need to know about it." She smirked. "The only celebrity I care about is my Todd."

"Then look at the TV."

Fianna looked at the TV and saw a picture of her and Todd on their date. "Hey, where'd they get that picture?"

"_Last week, Todd Ryan was spotted out with a girl at Vine Street in Hollywood. It raised the question; does Todd have a new girlfriend? Why hadn't he opened up about her before? He was confronted yesterday afternoon and when asked about this mysterious girl, he said they weren't dating. Only that she was a fan and knew nothing about her."_

"WHAT?" Fianna exclaimed standing up and knocking her cereal onto the floor. "I don't believe him! After all we've been through he acts like he doesn't know me? What's his problem?" Before her mother could respond, she stomped off to her room to get ready for school.

Her mother cleaned up the cereal then sat back on the couch. Fianna came back out looking mad. "Are you okay dear?"

"I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind!" she said heading for the door. "Hey mom, can you take me to school?"

"Doesn't Todd usually take you?"

"I'm mad at him!"

When Fianna got to school she didn't see Todd but when she did she had some words for him. Why would Todd say that? Why wouldn't he want people to know they were dating? Was he dating someone else, was that why he didn't want people to know? The thought was like a punch in the face. She really cared about Todd and lately she felt like she loved him. What if what she thought was true?

She leaned against her locker sadly.

Suddenly Todd came next to her. "Hey babe." He put his arms around her waist and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away leaving him confused. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why did you say that yesterday?"

"Say what?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"That we aren't dating Todd! I saw it on TV this morning. Why don't you want anyone to know? Are you embarrassed about it or something? Is there someone else?"

"Fianna…"

"Why didn't you say we were together…?"

Todd put his hand over her mouth. "Would you shut up and let me talk!" He removed his hand and Fianna stopped talking. "Fianna the only reason I said that is so they'll leave you alone."

Fianna was surprised by that. "Huh?"

"Do you realize that I get little to no privacy in my life? Every time I set foot outside the gates of my house _someone_ knows about it and it's in some magazine. People are always following me and its freaking annoying. I didn't want them to follow you around like that and invade your personal life, that's why I said you were just a fan. Why the hell would there be someone else? If I didn't care about you, would I tell you all this shit I've never told anyone else?"

Once again Todd Ryan had silenced her. She felt so guilty for thinking those things about him. And she thought it was sweet that he cared about her enough to protect her from the paparazzi like he did. She hugged him. "Todd I'm so sorry. I don't know why I jumped to conclusions like that."

He kissed her lips. "It's okay, just don't do it again." They kissed again. He smirked. "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes like he said and felt him put something around her neck. Then his lips trailed from her earlobe down to her neck. "What are you doing?" she asked giggling.

"Open your eyes."

She did and saw a beautiful diamond necklace on her. "Oh my god…"

"If I didn't love you would I have bought you that?"

He said he loved her. Neither of them had said it yet and hearing it made a smile form on her face. It was the greatest thing anyone had ever told her, she felt all warm and mushy inside. "I love you too Todd." She kissed his lips once again then looked down at her necklace. "I can't believe you bought this. It looks so expensive."

Todd shrugged. "Only $1,000, it wasn't too bad."

Fianna's eyes got wide. "One thousand ollars? You spent $1,000 on me?" she exclaimed.

Todd shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

"It's…it's just…that's a lot of money," she finally said not being able to think of something else.

"You really have a problem with people spending money on you, don't you? Okay then, I'll take it back," he said holding his hand out for it.

Fianna ran her fingers across the diamonds of her necklace. "I never said I didn't want it." The five minute bell rang. "We've gotta go to homeroom."

Todd put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her against her locker then leaned down to kiss her neck. "No we don't."

"What are you talking about? Yeah we do."

He only smirked then took her hand and pulled her into a closet. "Let's spend homeroom in here," he said laying kisses on her face and neck.

Fianna gripped onto him enjoying this even though she knew she shouldn't be. "What have you done to me? I used to be a good girl before I met you."

"You've got to take a walk on the wild side sometimes babe." He kissed her lips hard.

"How did I ever end up in love with such a horny celebrity?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment. "Luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course he's not! He loves Fianna!<strong>


	11. Spending The Day Together

**I couldn't think of a better chapter title. This is for relationship developement and laughs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Spending the Day Together

Todd was in his last class of the day, Trigonometry. To make a long story short, he had a D in this class. He just really sucked at math and found the majority of the things they learned pointless. That and he'd fallen asleep and just woke up two minutes ago.

The teacher came over to him and gave him a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" he asked still trying to wake up.

"Detention."

That woke him up. "Detention? For what? I'm Todd Ryan, you can't give me a detention!" he practically shouted.

"I've told you countless times to stop texting in class. Maybe this will make you follow class rules."

"But…but that's not fair! This class is boring anyway! I swear I'll bring my lawyer's in here. They'll sue you for everything you've got!"

"It doesn't work that way," he said through his teeth. Todd probably the most difficult stubborn student he'd ever had and he was now tap dancing on his last nerves. "Keep it up and I'll take the phone."

Todd snorted. "Is that a threat?"

The teacher narrowed his eyes at him. "Consider it a final warning."

The bell rang. Todd stood up and pointed to the teacher. "You won't hear the end of this."

He just rolled his eyes at him but Todd didn't notice.

He picked up his bag and stomped out of the classroom mumbling to himself about these stupid teachers. This day just summed up all of the reason why he hated this school. On top of having to walk all over this place to get to classes and sit around and do actual work, he now had a detention.

He ran into Fianna no his way to his locker. She noticed the mad look on his face. "What are you upset about this time?"

"You say that like I'm always upset about something."

"Well yesterday you were complaining because you did your own laundry." She took his arm. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I got a detention."

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"I was texting in class. I don't see why that's so bad. I've got to keep myself entertained somehow, right?"

"I told you before that you're going to get caught. How many detentions have you had so far?"

Todd counted them off in his head. He'd gotten a detention for chewing gum, running in the hallway, talking back to a teacher, etc. "About…eight? Nine? I swear this place is like a jail cell."

Fianna sighed. "Geez Todd. Keep it up and you'll get suspended or something. I don't think that will make your parents any more willing to give you your show back."

Todd sighed but knew she was right. He had tried to stop being so selfish at home so his parents will think of him as a good person but if he did end up getting suspended or even if a teacher called them, it would be over.

Fianna pulled them out of the crowd of students and kissed his lips.

"Is there any way I can skip this detention?"

"As far as I know, if you skip detention they'll just give you another one. I don't know, I've never had a detention."

Todd snickered. "You goody-goody."

"Look, I have better things to do than sit in a classroom with a bunch of delinquents for an hour after school."

"You calling me a delinquent?"

"Yes, but there's a difference because I love you. I'd gladly stay locked in a classroom with you after school."

He smirked and kissed her lips again. "We'd need an air mattress though."

* * *

><p>The next morning Todd was on the phone with Fianna. He was walking around the house in his pajamas not trying to go anywhere specific. "What do you want to do today babe?"<p>

"Let's go to lunch…then the park."

"Fine by me."

"But I want _you_ to drive us there."

He raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you say you know how to drive but you never drive me anywhere."

"You still don't think I can drive?" he said with a smirk.

"Nope."

"Fine then. I'll drive you. I'll prove to you I can drive. You'll see!"

She laughed. "You're so dramatic."

"I'm an actor, what do you want from me?"

"When will you be here?"

"Um…twelve."

"Don't be late."

"I'm never late." He hung up his phone then ran up to his room to get dressed. He ran into Jordan on the way downstairs. "Dad, give Joseph the week off."

Jordan raised his eyebrow very surprised by the request. "Um, okay…why?"

"I'm driving myself."

It was very unlike Todd to say something like that. "But…why?"

_Why does it matter_, he thought. "Just because. Anyway, Fianna and I are going to lunch. See ya." He went past him and out to the garage. The Ryan's had seven cars including the limo. One of which was broken down and hadn't been used since Todd was twelve. He scanned the garage for a moment then grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini and jumped in.

Once he got to Fianna's house he stopped in her driveway. He went to her door and rang the doorbell. She opened it and tackled him in a big hug. He hugged her back laughing. "Well, someone's all cuddly today."

Fianna kissed his lips. "Would you prefer it if I didn't cuddle with you?"

He shook his head. "No of course not. Continue the cuddling." They hugged each other for a moment.

She looked over at the Lamborghini in the driveway. "Whoa…nice car."

"We just got it waxed a week ago."

They went over and got inside. Todd started the engine and turned on the radio. Fianna watched him intently as he backed out of her driveway. For some reason the idea of Todd driving was amusing to her. As far as she knew, since she met him he never drove himself anywhere so it had been hard to picture him behind the wheel of a car.

Todd noticed her watching him as he drove down her street. "Okay, is this _that_ interesting?"

"I'm sorry. You never drive yourself anywhere, so yeah it is."

"I drive myself places. I'll have you know I drove to Star Bucks the other day and didn't even text while driving," he said proudly.

Fianna laughed. "Good to know you drive safely."

They went to Applebees for lunch. It wasn't half as mortifying as Fresco was and it only came to about twenty dollars. Then they went to the park nearby. They walked hand in hand and Fianna noticed he was wearing his sunglasses. "Take those off Todd, it's not even sunny."

Todd glanced around at all the people surrounding them. "No thanks. Someone's going to see me."

"I thought you liked it when your fans bowed down to you."

He squeezed her hand. "This is our day Fianna, I don't want anyone to interrupt us. And with all these people around someone is going to see me."

Fianna kind of felt for him at that point. It must have been hell having to worry about people following you all the time. Even for someone like Todd who adored the admiration, it had to get annoying at times. "Don't worry about it so much Todd," she said taking the sunglasses off his face. "Let's just have some fun."

With that they ran over to the swings and claimed them before anyone else could. "Wanna race?" Todd said.

"Of course. I'll win."

"No you won't."

"Don't be so sure."

"My legs are longer, I can swing faster."

"That has nothing to do with it, Todd."

They swung as high as they could without flipping over the top laughing and teasing each other as they did. Fianna actually did end up winning but of course Todd was too stubborn to admit defeat.

"Just admit that I won!" Fianna said.

"No way, it was a tie."

"It was not! I clearly won."

"You couldn't have won."

"But I did!" She stood up. "You know I did you jerk!"

He stood up and leaned close to her face. "Who are you calling a jerk?"

"You!"

He smirked. "Them's fighting words. You'd better run, or else."

Fianna took off running and he chased after her. They ran around the whole park and finally Todd reached out and grabbed her. Then it turned into a game of tag with Fianna "it". Todd was much faster than her though so instead of trying to catch him she managed to corner him and tag him. Then he chased her across the monkey bars (which each of them were much too big for) and down the slides. Finally he grabbed her and they fell into the grass rolling around laughing and tickling each other. There were a bunch of little kids at the park who had been staring at them, but they didn't care. It was nice to act like little kids and run around acting like fools without a care in the world.

They lay side by side in each other's arms trying to catch their breath and still laughing.

"Hey guess what?" Todd said.

"What?"

"I still won."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm playfully. "Damn you."

He hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"AHH!" she exclaimed jumping up.

Todd sat up and gave her a strange look. "What's with you? I tell you I love you and then you scream at the top of your lungs."

"No, there was something crawling on me!"

Todd laughed. "You're such a priss."

She put her hands on her hips. "I am not a priss!"

"Yeah you are."

She pointed to him. "Oh my god, what's that?"

"Ah!" Todd exclaimed. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled brushing himself off frantically.

Fianna fell back laughing. "You call me a priss! You're worse than me!"

Todd tapped her knee with his foot. "Shut up. What, did you think I was afraid? I was just testing you stupid."

She smirked. "Oh sure. If you do this over a fake bug, I wonder what you'd do if it were real."

He lay next to her and kissed her forehead. "Do you think I'd be afraid of a bug or something? That's just ridiculous." They lay there for a moment looking up at the clear sky. Then both their stomachs growled. "What the hell was that?" Todd said.

"Our stomachs. You hungry?"

He nodded as he sat up, then he pulled her up with him. "Let's go back to my house for dinner. I'll cook for you."

"So you really did start learning how to cook?"

"I've made dinner a few times," he said with a shrug. "It's kind of fun," he admitted reluctantly. "I learned how to make chicken alfredo."

"Sweet, I can't wait to try it."

* * *

><p>Once they got to Todd's house, they went into the kitchen and made that chicken alfredo this time with Todd's instructions instead of Fianna's. They ate in the dining room with his parents and it was delicious. You wouldn't know it, but Todd was actually an excellent chef whether he wanted to admit it or not.<p>

After dinner Fianna went up to his room that he'd just cleaned the night before. She'd never been in there before. It was about five times the size of her room, it had a huge bay window and a balcony, king sized bed, surround sound stereo, poster's everywhere and of course one of himself, HD flat screen TV, and a keyboard. "Holy crap," she said.

"What?"

"This is the biggest bedroom I've ever seen!"

"It could have been bigger. My parent's just _had_ to have the master bedroom."

"That room is _bigger_?"

"About twice the size as this."

She looked around in the same way he had when he first came to her house. She stopped at a shelf on the wall full of dozens of CD's, everything from Stevie Wonder to Eminem. "You have a lot of music."

He sat down on his bed. "I'm a musician, what do you expect?"

She came over and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're so lucky."

He lifted her chin to look at him. "I know." They leaned towards each other and kissed passionately. She put her arms around his neck and gripped his shirt and he gripped her hair. Their kisses became deeper and more urgent. He slowly dipped her onto her back and a moan escaped them as he did. His hand trailed down her leg raising goose bumps. Their tongue's danced around each other's mouths. The moment felt perfect. The passion was rising between them. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was and wanted to do it.

* * *

><p>Hours later both of them were under the cover's sleeping. Todd opened his eyes sleepily and yawned. Fianna was in his arms sleeping soundly. He hugged her close to him and smiled. Usher's song "My Boo" was playing softly on the radio from when they were listening to it before they went to sleep. He ran his hand through Fianna's soft hair then put it under her shirt and twisted her bra strap around his finger as he watched her sleep.<p>

A few minutes later Fianna opened her eyes. He kissed hr forehead. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled. His just-woke-up voice was very sexy. "Hey," she said yawning. "What time is it?"

He looked at the digital clock on the night table. "Eleven forty five."

She sat up. "Eleven forty five! Crap, it's almost midnight, my mother is going to kill me!"

Todd sat up as well. "Put your shoes on then, I'll take you home."

"Okay."


	12. Homecoming

**I love homecoming dances. Can't wait for mine...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Homecoming

It was early November. Todd and Fianna were in the cafeteria drinking sodas and sharing some fries for lunch. Fianna had her notes open quizzing Todd for an English test they had on Romeo and Juliet the next day.

"What did Mercutio swear to the Montague's and Capulet's before he died?" Fianna asked.

Todd sighed not caring enough anymore to give the correct answers. "That his ghost would come back and haunt all of them for the rest of their lives."

Fianna rolled her eyes. "Be serious."

"How the hell is anyone supposed to keep up with this stuff anyway?"

"You're an actor, shouldn't you know about Romeo and Juliet?"

Todd snorted. "Oh sure, I've studied the history of film on my free time. I've even gone into a bit of Shakespeare even though I think half his work is completely pointless, especially Romeo and Juliet. Personally I think we should watch Leonardo DiCaprio's version from '96 and get tested on that. It's a hell of a lot more interesting." He took a sip of his soda. "By the way, before he died Mercutio said there would be a plague on both their houses until they decided to stop being a bunch of babies and call a truce."

Fianna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Nice job. You've really studied the history of film?"

Todd nodded. "And I've seen all the classics."

"Attention students!" the principal said over the microphone. "Tickets for the Homecoming dance are on sale up front. Don't hesitate; there are a limited amount of tickets. Ten dollars for singles, $15 for couples."

Fianna sighed. "I swear these tickets get more expensive every year." She turned to Todd and held his hands then kissed his lips. "We're going to homecoming together, right?"

People had been talking about this Homecoming thing the past few days. But to be honest he had no idea what it was. People expected him to be on top of these things so he didn't dare ask anyone. Now he was starting to feel really out of the loop. "What exactly is homecoming?"

Fianna raised her eyebrow. "You don't know what it is?" He shook his head. "It's just a dance. You know, I'd wear a cute dress and you'd wear a suit and we'd dance the night away."

"Oh, that's it?" He dug into his pocket for his wallet. "Well since the tickets are limited, might as well pay for it now."

"Todd, at least let me pay for half of it."

"Don't worry about it babe. Did you forget your boyfriend is rich?"

He opened his wallet and Fianna's eyes got wide at how much money he had in there. "Oh my god, how much is in that thing?"

Todd flipped through and counted the bills. "Five thousand dollars."

"Why in the world do you need $5,000 at school?"

"So I can pay for our tickets. It's not even a lot, just my allowance over the past few weeks. The rest is at home."

"How much do you get for an allowance?"

"$500 a week."

"What do you to get $500 a week?"

Todd snickered. "Live in my house, what else?" He stood up and went to the front of the cafeteria to buy their tickets. There was a line up there. He hated lines. Half the time he got to get to the front of lines because he was so famous and everyone wanted to serve him. But things were different here. Some would get pissed off if he cut the line; others would let him because they admired him so much. He wondered if the majority of people in this line were the kind to get pissed or the latter. Then he pushed the thought away. He was trying to change after all and if it meant waiting in line like a regular person, he'd do it. He didn't like it, but he'd do it.

While he was leaning against the wall impatiently waiting, Nona came over to him with Tess next to her. "Wassup girls?" he said.

Nona leaned close to him, so close he could smell her Gucci perfume. "So Todd, have I ever told you how sexy I think you are?"

Todd smirked. "You're one of the few hundred chicks who have told me that."

She giggled. "You're so sweet. So, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Nona was beautiful; Todd wouldn't deny that, maybe even the prettier out of the two sisters'. Her figure was curvy, her make up was perfect, and her long brown hair was wavy and her side bangs swooped over her eye giving her a slightly edgy look. Plus she was a good kisser; she was one of those girls he'd kissed on his first day here. But of course, he already had a girl who was ten times more beautiful and not nearly as snobby. "I'm already going with someone."

"Oh you and Fianna are still together?" Nona said sounding disappointed and jealous.

"Of course we are. I love her."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm free."

Todd looked at Tess. "You're not gonna ask me?"

Tess smirked. "I would, but unfortunately I'm already going with someone. Maybe you can save a dance for me?"

Tess was just as pretty as Nona, though she didn't have as much of an obvious attitude. Her hair was swept straight back and she wore black jeans, a white and black tank top, and dark eyeliner giving her a darker look. He contemplated a dance with her, but it would depend on what he and Fianna did. He'd been to parties and clubs with girls and a lot more than dancing had happened. He didn't expect this to be any different. "I'll see about that."

* * *

><p>After school that day, Todd was sitting at his piano. Astro was sitting at the bench next to him listening to him play and sing "Diamonds and Pearls" by Prince. He liked old music, mainly great legends like Prince, Michael Jackson, and Stevie Wonder. He took inspiration from them when he wrote his own music.<p>

"There will come a time  
>When love will blow your mind<br>And everything you'll look for you'll find

That will be the time  
>That everything will shine<br>So bright it makes you colorblind

If I gave you diamonds and pearls  
>Would u be a happy boy or a girl<br>If I could I would give u the world  
>All I can do is just offer you my love."<p>

Astro barked.

Todd rubbed his head and chuckled. "You like that buddy?"

Yolanda came into the room. "Hello Todd."

"Hey," he said.

"Are you and Fianna going to the dance?"

He glanced at her. "How did you know there was a dance?"

"It was in the news letter of course."

"Yeah, we're going. And I need a new suit…" He was about to demand that his mother order him one, but she wouldn't want to give him his stuff back if he said that. "That…I'm going to order and…pay for myself." It nearly caused him pain to say that. Good quality suits were expensive and that money would come out of his own pocket. He hated that he was making so many sacrifices.

Yolanda raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" Todd had been acting strange lately. Not only had he been paying for a lot of things himself lately, he'd made dinner on more than one occasion, last week he'd cleaned the whole house, and he'd been thanking Adele for his breakfast in the mornings and other things. What was going on with him?

"Yeah, it's no big deal." With that he got up and went upstairs to reluctantly order his suit.

* * *

><p>On the day of the dance, Fianna was in her room curling her hair. Megan, Sharidan, and her had gone out shopping last weekend for dresses. Hers was down to her knees and it was lavender with a dark blue fringe at the bottom and she had new 4 inch heels.<p>

After putting on her make up she paced around her room. She was practically going crazy waiting for Todd to pick her up. Not to mention she couldn't wait to get to the school and see the jealous looks on those girls faces when they saw that she was with Todd. She knew many girls had asked him out since the dance had been announced and it made her feel special knowing he had turned all of them down to be with her. She ran her fingers across the diamond necklace he'd given her. He loved her, why should she expect anything less?

Finally the doorbell rang and she practically sprinted to the door. When she opened it, her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Todd looked incredible in the suit he was wearing.

A smirk broke out across his face. "You shouldn't hold your face like that. It's gonna get stuck."

Fianna rolled her eyes. "You've got something to say for everything, don't you?"

"If you want to be a good actor, you've got to know how to improv, something you obviously don't know how to do."

"God, you're annoying!"

"Is that your way of saying 'I love you'? In that case, I love you too…I guess."

"You guess? You gave me this necklace; I hope you do love me."

Todd snorted. "I gave you an autographed picture of me, of course I love you."

"Oh sure, that's a true sign of love."

He put his hands on her hips and looked down at her dress. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. The colors suited her well and it showed off her perfect figure, plus from the angle he was looking he got a good look at her cleavage. "You look beautiful."

She kissed his lips. "Thanks."

They went outside and got in the limo. Once they pulled up to the school, there were cars parked everywhere and couples getting out in their fancy clothes and going through the gym door. But hey were the only ones with a limo. Usually limo's were reserved for prom but Todd didn't know that, and Fianna wasn't about to tell him, she liked being the only couple with a fancy ride.

They got out hand in hand and went to the door with their tickets. Inside the gym was covered in decorations, dancing students, and the DJ.

"So this is what Homecoming is," Todd said.

Fianna giggled. "I still can't believe you had no idea what it was."

"You think I cared about this stuff before I came here? If I wanted to dance with a girl I'd just go to the club or throw a party."

She put her arms around his neck. "Well enjoy it. You should consider yourself lucky since you get to dance with the best girl here."

"Yasmin?" Fianna glared at him. "I'm kidding babe. You're always the best girl in the room to me." He kissed her lips.

"Have I told you how lucky you are that you get to kiss those lips?" Sharidan said to Fianna.

Fianna and Todd broke their kiss. "Didn't you come here with Eithan? Shouldn't you be more focused on his lips than my boyfriend's?"

Sharidan crossed her arms. "There's a difference." She pointed to Todd. "Those lips are famous."

"And they're soft and sexy," Fianna said with a smug smirk.

"Am I supposed to just stand here and listen while you talk about my lips like I'm not here?" Todd said raising his eyebrow at the absurdity of the conversation.

Megan came over to them with Braden. "Hey ladies, hey Todd," he said.

"Yo," Todd said.

"Ooh Fianna you look cute in that dress. I told you to get it," Megan said. She noticed her necklace. "Whoa! That's a lot of ice! You got that for her?"

"I got it a few weeks ago, you didn't notice?"

"It didn't shine so brightly in the light before." Another song came on from the surround sound speakers. "I love this song! Come on Braden!" She pulled Braden into the middle of the dance floor.

Todd took Fianna's hand. "You coming?"

"Of course."

They spent hours dancing the night away. Occasionally they took a break from the hot crowded dance floor. Of course they spent their time doing more than dancing and eating from the food table, they spent a good 15 minutes in a secluded corner kissing. There were a few slow dances. About halfway through the dance they announced the homecoming court.

Every time Fianna passed some girls with Todd, she could just see the jealousy burning inside of them. When she and Todd had first started dating, it had made her a bit uneasy. Now it was like an ego boost. At one point she kind of let it get the better of her. She saw some girls looking at her with glares obviously wishing they were her so she kissed Todd full on the lips just to annoy them.

Soon there was another slow dance. They put their arms around each other and he rested his forehead on hers. She looked into his brown eyes, the eyes that she loved so much. She sighed in happiness when she felt his hands run up and down her back. How could she have possibly thought at one point that Todd was insensitive and rude? Okay, sure he really had been, but now it seemed impossible how it could have been that way. Todd was anything but insensitive. Sure he insulted her sometimes but she knew he was just kidding. Since they'd been together he'd been nothing less than nice to her and he treated her like a queen. Not only this, but she noticed something really had changed in him. Though she loved him she had to admit he was such a rude bastard. But he wasn't anymore. At first it had only been a trick to get his life back, but she could tell he had really committed to it and it showed. It only made him more attractive in her eyes.

"You having fun?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have enjoyed myself this much if I had gone with someone else." He noticed she looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," he said getting curious now.

"I was just thinking about why I love you."

He smirked. "And why is that?"

She ran her hand down his chest. "Because you're sweet, sexy, and you're just an amazing guy."

"Really? I recall you saying I was conceited, and self centered, and a bastard."

"You're anything but that. I used to think so but you've proved me wrong. And anyway, you've changed."

Todd looked down for a moment. Was he making it that obvious that he was trying to be a better person? "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've just gotten to be a bit nicer to people, and I don't think it has anything to do with getting your show back."

Todd sighed; there was no point in covering it up anymore. Of course he wouldn't admit total defeat. He snorted. "You're crazy."

"You know I'm right. I wouldn't fall in love with just anyone."

He couldn't hide the smile creeping onto his face. He pulled Fianna in for a deep kiss. Afterwards she gripped onto him trying to regain her balance and her mind. He smirked. "I have that kind of effect on people."

* * *

><p><strong>"Diamonds and Pearls" is by Prince<strong>


End file.
